


Snow's Saviour

by AnotherInsignificance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Half-alien Reader, Humans Are Weird, Im trash for Keith, Outer Space, Reader-Insert, Six lions, Slow To Update, Sorry Not Sorry, White Lion - Freeform, White Paladin - Freeform, i'm not creative, minimal swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherInsignificance/pseuds/AnotherInsignificance
Summary: A Keith x reader storyYou were a simple person, wanting nothing in life but to have a future with your boyfriend, Keith Kogane. But when Keith disappeared, it was only months until the world that you knew expanded into something more than just your small town.You find yourself caught in between the unknown and your own home. With the help of your new found friends, you travel to find the answers to your heritage and quell the struggles in your heart. It is a race between your team and the Galra, who will stop at nothing until they destroy everything you thought you knew.--------------Set around the second season.





	1. Chapter 1

The stars shone brightly that day. 

The light from the stars filled up the lounge, illuminating everyone in the room. It showered the castle with its brilliance and filled its inhabitants with a feeling of peace.

Keith stood near the window, staring out into space, soaking in the heat. He let his hand rest on the glass and sighed. Even if it had been a few phoebes, he would never get used to this sight. Never get used to travelling to different planets, of meeting new species, of saving the universe.

He smiled and thought of what his life had been like back on Earth. Nothing there compared to his life now. In all honesty, he was grateful that he left Earth. There was nothing there that he had to lose.

All except one thing. Or rather, one person.

His smile disappeared, and his hand resting on the window clenched into a fist. He let his thoughts travel to the one person he left on Earth. It never failed to eat him up with guilt whenever he thought of this one person. How he left her alone without an explanation. How she probably hates him for leaving her alone.

"(Y/N)," he muttered to himself. Frustration showed on his face, and he was tempted to punch the glass in front of him.

As he tried not to let his emotions take control of him, a shout from the couches broke through his thoughts. "Hey mullet, stop brooding and come on over here!"

Keith turned around and glared at Lance, who had a shit eating grin on his face. "I was not brooding," he said.

"Yeah, sure, mister 'I'm so emo, look at me being all moody in the corner.' Just come sit with us." Lance countered back.

Keith rolled his eyes but came over to the couches, where Lance, Pidge and Hunk were all huddled together. They were all staring at the laptop on Pidge's lap with excitement. Keith sat on the couch opposite them and crossed his arms in anticipation.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

Pidge looked up gleefully and showed him what was on her screen. "I found a bunch of old movies on here that I forgot I downloaded. We totally have to do a movie night tonight."

All three of the Garrison trio's eyes gleamed as they waited for some sort of reaction out of Keith. He looked through the options apprehensively.

"When you said old, I didn't think you meant early 21st century old," Keith said with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oldies but goodies. We'll watch whatever you pick, so pick one," Hunk said. He leaned over to see which one Keith would choose.

Keith raised his hands up in surprise. "I don't think I should pick. I've never even seen any of these."

All three of them gasped with exaggeration. "You've never seen any of these movies? Not even It? Moana? Avengers? Mean Girls?" Pidge asked in disbelief.

When Keith shook his head no, the three teens started to shout at him, their voices overlapping each other. He groaned and sunk into the couch a little more, wanting to escape the torture he had just walked into.

As the three fought, now about which movie from that era was the best, Keith quietly got up and snuck out of the lounge. He had just made it out of the door when he bumped into Shiro.

Shiro had just managed to utter a confused, "what?" before being pulled away by Keith into the hall. Keith shoved his hand over Shiro's mouth and made sure no one was coming out of the lounge. The sound of the other three screaming was still there, but barely audible.

When it was clear that no one was coming out, Keith sighed with relief and dropped his hand. Shiro looked at him with amusement, hands on his hips.

"What was that about?" Shiro asked with a chuckle. Keith rolled his eyes and said, "they attacked me when they found out I didn't watch any 21st century movies."

"What were you even doing in the lounge anyways? You rarely hang out there," Shiro asked curiously.

Keith blushed and looked away. "I was thinking about (Y/N)."

Shiro eyes widened in surprise. Keith did not talk about (Y/N) often. He put his hand on his brother figure's shoulder and smiled sadly. He opened his mouth to say something when they were interrupted by Allura's voice through the speakers.

"Paladins, please come to the bridge as soon as possible."

The black and red paladins quickly got the others and they headed over to the bridge. Lance, Hunk and Pidge complained about Keith not knowing any good movies the whole way over, making Keith grit his teeth. 

Once the got there, Allura and Coran were waiting for them. Allura was giving orders to Coran, the stress evident in her voice.

Allura looked over as the door opened and the paladins came in, looking relieved.

"Oh paladins, thank goodness you came. We have stumbled upon a Galra fighter ship, and although I would usually let you handle the situation yourselves, it seems that there are hostages on the ship. It would be wise if you handled this next mission with extreme caution," Allura said.

"Of course princess, when have we ever failed a mission?" Lance asked cockily. The others groaned at him.

"Like, every other time you say 'we are gonna do just fine.' And then we don't do just fine. Unless your definition of just fine means 'almost dying', then yeah, we do just fine," Hunk said.

Ignoring Lance and Hunk, Shiro stepped up. "Alright, everyone to their lions. Allura, Coran, send us the information as soon as you can."

Everyone nodded and went to work. The paladins quickly went into space and located the ship. It seemed docile, but they circled around it wearily in case there were any sneak attacks.

"Alright, Pidge, I want you to scope the area, find the quickest opening. Lance, Keith, watch her back, make sure there is nothing that can pose as a threat to us. Hunk, you'll be the one who breaks in once Pidge locates the opening, so be ready," Shiro instructed. "Princess, what's the details with the hostages?"

"So far I can't get a reading," Allura said. "You're going to have to go inside before I can locate them."

"Copy that. Okay team, let's go save these hostages and get the heck outta here."

The team announced their confirmation and got to work.

In no time, Pidge found an opening and all the paladins were in the ship. Fortunately, they were in a hall, with no guards in sight.

"Okay, I'm scanning the floor you're on, this will take a few ticks," Allura said through their comms.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of multiple footsteps, marching as one. A shadow appeared from behind the corner, slowly coming closer. They rushed to hide behind the nearest columns against the wall and waited with baited breath for someone to come out.

"Paladins, are you still there? Hello? Shiro?" Allura asked worriedly. They could not answer her, unless they wanted to be caught. 

Keith's heart pounded aginst his chest when he saw a group of Galra sentients, at least twenty of them, march towards them. It seemed that their break-in had already reached the occupants of the ship.

He quietly reached for his bayard, though not activating it. Through the corner of his eye, he can see the team doing the same, and he felt reassurance.

They waited as the guards came closer and closer. They had their guns out and ready to shoot, which made Keith hesitate from attacking them. It was not going to help anyone if they got shot right there and then.

A few more steps. The guards were almost at their hiding spot. Keith was just waiting for Shiro's command to charge.

Closer. He saw Lance aim his gun at them, but Shiro's raised hand stopped him. 

One step closer until they reached the hiding spot. Keith activated his bayard and watched Shiro, who was still holding his hand up, about to give his que.

When the first guard stepped into their area, Shiro screamed, "now!"

At once, they all ran out of their spots with screams of determination, their weapons activated. Keith ran up to the first few guards at the front and easily hacked them down. His blade sliced through them with no resistance, and he looked at them with a triumphant smile.

One by one, the guards fell. The sound of bullets bouncing off the walls echoed through the halls. Their bodies twitched as they short circuited. In no time, what once was a mass of sentients was no a pile of robot parts on the ground.

Shiro deactivated his arm with a grim look. It was times like these, when they were destroying Galra ships, that he was grateful that most of the crew on these ships were not alive. "Allura, we're back. Can you send it us the coordinates to the hostage cell?" He spoke into his helmet comm.

"You're alright! I was beginning to get worried. Coran is sending the coordinates right now, you should be able to access it in a tick," Allura said with a relieved sigh. 

At once, the screen on their armour glowed as they recieved the coordinates. Fortunately, the cell that held the prisoners was close by their area.

"Okay guys, let's go," Shiro commanded. The paladins started to run to the cell. The sonner they can get the hostages out, the better.

"Hey, what do you think are the chances that one of the hostages is a princess?" Lance wondered out loud. "What is she gives us a parade, and maybe a feast, and I'll be her knight in shining blue armour." 

Keith had to roll his eyes at Lance. "Being a paladin of Voltron isn't about the fame, you should know that by now."

"Yeah, but it would still be awesome, don't you think. I mean, we deserve it," Lance said with a pout.

"Quiet, both of you. We're almost there," Shiro said. He gave them both the 'disappointed dad' look, which instantly shut them both up.

A quick turn around the corner brought them to a hallway filled with doors. It went on for what seemed like forever, it was almost impossible to see the end.

"What the heck? How are we supposed to find anyone in here?" Pidge asked with a groan. 

"Just blast them all down?" Hunk replied, aiming his gun at the nearest door.

"The fuck? No Hunk. Bad idea," Pidge said. She wacked the bottom of his head in exasperation.

"You do realize that we can just find out where they are being held for you?" Coran's voice announced through the comms. 

"Of course I did. Not too sure about little Keithy here though," Lance said, eyeing Keith with a sly grin.

"Oh my fucking- I will murder you one day Lance. Just watch me," Keith threatened. He pointed his sword at Lance's throat and faked a smile. Why did Lance have to find such an annoying way to make Keith tick?

Shiro stepped up and pushed the blade down. "Can you calm down? Both of you are acting like children," he said sternly. 

Keith huffed and put his bayard away. He tried to take in a breathe to calm down, but it did nothing to shorten his temper. There was something on the ship that was putting him on edge, and it filled him with a weird feeling of anxiety.

Pidge, Hunk and Lance stared at Keith like he was a bomb ready to be set off. The air was filled with a tense silence for a few seconds. It was Coran's voice that broke said silence.

"The hostages are being held in two cells. Three doors down on both sides," Coran said.

Without speaking, they rushed towards the two doors. Hunk did not hesitate to kick down one door, with Pidge and Keith right behind him. Shiro used his arm to cut open the other one, Lance following after him.

Pidge acted quickly and put her hands up, nudging at the other to do the same. "Please don't panic. We are the paladins of Voltron, and we're here to get you out of this ship."

There were four aliens in the cell, each of them showing relief that their rescuers came. An alien with watery eyes smiled at them. "Thank you so much, " they replied. 

"Of course, we are happy to help," Hunk said gently. He helped them up and lead them out to the hall.

Keith was standing near the door, watching the interaction when he heard Shiro's voice call out to him. "Uh Keith? I think you need to come see this."

Curious, he walked into the other cell and stepped inside. A young alien girl was holding someone close to her with a worried expression. When Keith looked at it a little closer, he found it was a human.

The little girl let out a soft cry. "Please help her. They did horrible things to her." She turned the human girl's body around so that they can see her face, which was pale from exhaustion.

When Keith looked at her face, he felt his legs go weak. He never thought he would see that face again. The one that haunted his dreams and was on his mind in every waking hour. And to see her in space, a million miles away from their home, was almost enough to make him collapse.

He held on to Shiro for support, who was also staring at the girl in surprise. His body shook as he kept on staring. A single whisper escaped his lips, and he said it with hesitancy, as if not believing what he was seeing.

"(Y/N)?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site so please like and comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Keith was still in shock as he continued to stare at her face. A million thoughts ran through his head. Why was she here? How did she get here? What did they want with her?

Shiro shook Keith lightly in concern. "Hey buddy, you okay?" he asked.

Keith ignored him. He did not know how to answer that; he did not know if he was okay. How can he be okay? 

Without realizing it, his hand had travelled to his hair and he began to tug on it stressfully. He flinched when he felt himself accidently pull out a few strands and dropped his hand. 

He pushed himself off of Shiro and approached (Y/N) and the alien girl. Each step felt heavy and he dreaded reaching the two.

He dropped down like a dead weight. Seeing her in front of him again after so many months almost seemed too surreal. "Can I-" he said, his voice raspy. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Can I hold her?" His voice was a mere whisper.

The young girl looked uncertain. "Do you know her?" she asked. She wrapped her four arms around (Y/N) tighter, not knowing if she can trust him.

"I do. Please, believe me. Let me have her. I need to know if she's okay," Keith begged. It was strange for him to beg, but he needed to hold her. To know if she was real or not.

The alien girl looked at Shiro for confirmation. He gave her a nod, and she reluctantly passed (Y/N) to Keith, making sure that her head was safe.

He was not sure if he was relieved or horrified to feel her body pressed against his. A shaking hand moved to cup her face and brush a strand of hair aside. Her skin was pale, the usual warmth that radiated off of her gone.

He bent down and hugged her close to him. It was real. She was real. He choked out a sob that he not realize he was holding back as a wave of emotion swept through him. 

He heard footsteps approaching from behind him but chose to ignore them. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Keith," Shiro said quietly. "Let's bring (Y/N) to the ship so she can use a healing pod."

It took him a few seconds to process what Shiro had said. Keith loosened his grip on (Y/N) and let Shiro pick her up, making sure that she was safe in his arms. He wiped the few tears that escaped before picking himself from the ground and helping the little girl up.

They walked out of the cell, where their other teammates and the prisoners were waiting. When Lance saw (Y/N) in Shiro's arms, he let out a low whistle.

"Uh, who's that babe you're holding," Lance asked. Upon further inspection, he exclaimed, "Oh my gosh it's a human. What's a human doing in outer space?"

Shiro gave him a warning look and glanced at Keith. Luckily, the teen was too far in his thoughts to have heard Lance.

"Okay, you guys can follow me. We're going to bring you to an escape pod outside, which will bring you to the Castle of the Lions," Shiro said to the prisoners.

The group started to walk back from where they came from, when Hunk noticed that Keith was not following them. He turned back and waved his hands in front of Keith's face.

"Hello? Keith, are you okay?" Hunk asked softly. 

Keith flinched slightly, as if he was not aware of what was happening. He looked at Hunk with a blaze in his eyes, his face set in a determined frown.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just need to do something before we go," Keith said. He pushed forward and found the young prisoner girl that was taking care of (Y/N).

"Excuse me, what happened to (Y/N)? Who did this to her?" he asked, his voice tense.

The girl brought one of her hands to her chin and thought back to what happened in the past few months. "It was a few phoebes ago. I was on this ship for a long time, the only one in my cell. They brought the human one in, saying something about researching the genetics her body and trying to find out how she was born. 

"Every few vargas, they brought her in to Grommol, the leader here. She would always be kicking and screaming at them to let her go. Whatever they did to her scared her, and when she came back, she was always exhausted and did that thing you humans do, crying, was it? But whenever I asked her what happened, she would say she did not remember."

Keith was livid when he heard this. They had the nerve to touch her, let alone hurt her? 

Whatever they did to her was torture, and he will be damned if he did not deliver more pain to than they did to her.

He turned towards Shiro. "I'll meet you guys back on the ship. There's something I need to take care of," he said. Already, he was forming a plan in the back of his head on how he was going to deal with these Galra bastards.

Shiro spoke before he can take another step. "You are not going anywhere. We can't risk you getting hurt, especially not now."

Keith looked at him in bewilderment. "What do you mean I can't go. You know more than anyone that I have to do this."

Lance put his hands out in front of him in an attempt to placate Keith. "Dude, Shiro is right. We need everyone to stick together if we want to get out of here with no casualties."

Pidge stepped up and put a steady hand on his arm. "What did you want to do anyways?" she asked.

Keith snarled and pulled his arm away from Pidge. "I'm going to tear that Grommol apart limb from limb."

"Woah woah woah, tear him apart? Even that's a bit too extreme for you bro," Hunk said, surprised. 

"I don't care if it's too extreme," Keith shouted, his tone rising with each word. "They kidnapped my fucking girlfriend!"

The three paladins quieted down, shock written clear on their faces. They had not known that Keith was close to anyone other than Shiro back on Earth, let alone had a girlfriend. 

The alien prisoners looked at Keith with worry. One with tentacles spreading out from its back clutched at its chest in shock, while the young alien girl hid behind Shiro and held onto (Y/N)'s hand.

After a few seconds of silence, Lance looked down to the floor, crestfallen. "So that means she's taken? Dang it," he mumbled, not noticing the glances of utter disbelief being pointed towards him.

Unfortunately, Keith heard Lance's mutter and seized towards him. He slammed him against the wall and shoved his arm against his throat. "Don't even think about touching her, you got that?" Keith said, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

It took both Pidge and Hunk to pry him off of Lance, who were too shocked to fight back. It was the first time Keith had ever shown this side of him, and it scared them.

Shiro was busy off at the side consoling the prisoners, who were reeling away from the angry red paladin. "Keith," Shiro said with a hard look. "You have to stop this. You're anger won't help (Y/N) anytime soon."

That got Keith to stop trying to attack Lance. He gave up on struggling against Pidge and Hunk's grasp. A small blush of shame spread across his face as he realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I'm just... scared."

Shiro smiled sorrowfully. Keith had always been protective over the people close to his heart. To find the one he loved the most, trapped in space and not waking up, shook Keith to the core, and it was understanding to see him act like this. He silently gave (Y/N) to Keith, letting his actions do the talking for him. 

'It's going to be okay. She's here, and safe.'

Keith held onto (Y/N) a little tighter to reassure himself that she really was there. A sad smile played on his lips, and he refused to look at anyone but his girlfriend.

"Let's get back onto the ship, okay?" Shiro said. Not wanting to ruin the peace that Keith had found, the others nodded and followed their leader without a word.

Keith trailed behind the group to give himself time to process everything that happened. In the past few minutes, he had managed to find (Y/N), the love of his life, in a Galra ship who knows how many miles away from their home, just when he started to think that he would never see her again. It made him feel strangely happy now that they finally reunited again after so long despite the circumstances.

They reached the pod that would take them back to ship. After insuring that all the passengers were safe and secure in their seats, they launched the pod out into space, which automatically brought them to the castle. Keith let the young alien girl take (Y/N) in her arms, who wrapped all four limbs around her protectively. She gave a toothy smile to Keith, which he returned, albeit half heartedly.

Their lions were waiting for their drivers at the hole that they created before in the wall. They purred softly in their heads, letting them know that they were proud of them.

Though words were not exchanged, they had decided to let Keith destroy the fighter ship with his lion. The rest of the paladins followed the pod to the castle, while Keith stayed behind.

"What do you say girl, shall we blow this hellhole to pieces?" Keith asked the red lion. It roared in agreement. Having felt its driver's pain, it was more than ready to destroy the ship.

A few blasts from the lion's tail later, the ship was reduced to nothing but space debris. Keith felt nothing but a grim satisfaction while he watched it blow up, the light from the explosions illuminating his face. 

He continued to watch the scene and looked around for the Galra kidnapper, Grommol, to come out. After a minute, there was no sign of him or anyone else appearing from the wreckage. The crew had probably already escaped after the paladins had broken in. He grumbled and was tempted to go and find them, but someone much more important was waiting for him in the castle.

He quickly flew back to the ship and drove the red lion to its hangar. Wasting no time, he hopped out of the lion and ran to the cyro pod room. In his haste, he bumped into many walls, and his feet skidded across the floor at every corner. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, making him numb to any pain as he continued to run.

He hoped that the damage done to her was not excessive. It did not look like she had any major physical injuries on her body, but he could not remember if he felt any abnormalities when he held her or not.

Reaching the room, he rushed in and instantly moved to the pod holding (Y/N). She looked peaceful, almost deadly still except for her chest moving up and down. He felt like he breathed a little easier once he saw her again.

He let himself catch his breathe, a shaking hand running through his hair. Finally being able to take a break and just calm down, the adrenaline was finally leaving his system, and he felt exhausted. 

Coran, who was already in the room caring to (Y/N) and the other prisoners, came up from behind Keith and smiled fondly at him. "I'm guessing that you are close to this one?" he asked him.

"Yeah," Keith said with a tired smile. "She's my girlfriend." After seeing Coran's confused look, he added, "oh, it's kind of like a mate but less... extreme I guess? Pidge is better at explaining human things than me."

"Ah, I see. Well, she is resting and will be perfectly healthy in the next quintant. And while she's resting, you should too," Coran advised.

"No I don't need to rest. I'm not going to leave (Y/N)'s side," Keith said stubbornly. He was about to continue his complaining when Shiro appeared at the doorway, armour gone.

"Coran is right Keith. You've been awake for 18 hours. If (Y/N) wakes up before you do, you'll be the first to know," Shiro said. Keith opened his mouth to protest, but a yawn came out, cutting off whatever he was going to say.

Shiro chuckled and crossed his arms. "That proves my point. Come on mister, go to bed," he said in a playful tone.

Keith rolled his eyes but followed Shiro's command. He walked towards the door and did not complain when Shiro put an arm around his shoulders. After one last look at (Y/N), they left the room.

Coran stayed to make sure that all of (Y/N)'s vitals were proper. He swiped through the screen beside her pod, when he noticed a small detail in the statistics. Her brain waves seemed different compared to the other paladins.

While it did confuse him, Coran brushed it off. It was probably because of how they treated her back on that ship. He finished checking everything off and eventually left the room as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early today :)

Your P.O.V.

Darkness.

Nothing but darkness.

All you saw was an empty void as you floated through the nothingness.

'Where am I?' you thought. You could not tell if your body was moving or not, as everything felt numb. Your mind was a fuzzy haze and you could not remember what happened to you.

'This feels nice.' Feeling nothing, no stress or anxiety for once in your life felt really good. Your soul felt free for a while as you continued to float through the space.

As you floated around, the quiet was shattered when you heard voices. You frowned and tried to tune out the voices, but it seemed like it was coming from your head instead of from around you.

'...can I hold her?'

'...kidnapped my fucking girlfriend!'

'...think about touching her, got that?'

That voice sounded familiar. You stopped trying to ignore the voice and instead tried to remember who it belonged to.

A pair of eyes, which were an unusual but beautiful shade of purple, came across your mind. You tried to find out who those eyes belonged to, but they vanished just as quickly as they appeared. 

You travelled through the darkness in frustration as you continued to hear voices. You heard a lot of different voices, but the one familiar voice kept on sounding out in the void.

You tried to follow the familiar voice. It sounded sweet and deep, and it gave you a sense of security. It made you feel like you were home, wherever that was.

Wherever you floated, the owner of the voice seemed to be just out of your reach. You saw your hand move out in front of you as if to try and grab the memory of who this myserious person was. 

Over time, you gave up. The voice was always out of reach and you were getting tired. You stopped chasing after it and decided to be consumed in the darkness once more.

After a while, you heard a different voice. The accent was rich, and you curiously tried to figure out who this one belonged to.

"I believe that she will start to wake up soon. I will go get the others at once, please stay here in case she wakes up before I come back."

You heard an affirmative sound from someone else before there was silence was once more. You decided to just enjoy the silence again, a blissful smile on your face.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of you. You squinted and tried to look away, but it got brighter by the second. Soon it was surrounding you, filling you with warmth the black void lacked.

A second later, you felt yourself falling forward. You tried to flail around to stop yourself from falling, but your body was weak and you were unable to move.

You waited for the impact of hitting the hard floor but instead felt a pair of strong arms catch you. "Woah there, careful," someone said. His voice sounded familiar.

It took you a few tries until you were able to pry your eyes open. You looked around the room in wonder. A few pod looking things were circling the room, and you recognized some of the faces in the pods. The young alien girl that you befriended, An'itta, was in one of them.

"(Y/N)? Are you okay," the person holding you asked. You looked up to the source of the voice and did a double take.

"...Shiro?" you asked in shock. He smiled down at you and said, "the one and only."

In your surprise, you pushed away from Shiro in an attempt to look at him as a whole, but you forgot about your weakened body. You managed to stand upright for a second before tumbling down.

Shiro was able to catch you again. He held you tight close to him, making sure that you were not going to fall once more.

"You have to be careful (Y/N). You just came out of a healing pod so your body is pretty weak right now," Shiro scolded lightly.

You looked up at him again, your chin resting against his chest. You looked over his face. It was different from when you last saw him. There was a scar across his nose, and a white tuft of hair at the top of his head.

You brought a hand up to his face in disbelief. 

"Are you really Shiro? You don't look like Shiro from what I last remember," you said.

He laughed at that and held you tighter. "I missed you," he said fondly.

You smiled back at him and hugged him just as tight. "I missed you more," you said. You saw him as an older brother and missed him terribly when he went on the Kerberos mission. The Kerberos mission...

"Wait a second, how are you here? You disappeared after the Kerberos mission, everyone thought you were dead," you asked, pulling slightly away from the hug.

"That's something that should be explained over food. You've been asleep for a day so we're going to the kitchen and getting something into your body," Shiro said.

With his help, the two of you walked to the kitchen. On the way there, he explained where you were and how you got there. It left you with more questions than answers.

When you reached the kitchen, you noticed two people already inside. One was a big man with a chef's apron on, who seemed to be preparing something at the table. The other was a beautiful woman with white hair who was watching the man from behind him.

The two looked up when you and Shiro walked in. A surprised look crossed over the woman's face and she rushed towards you.

"Oh, hello! Where are my manners. You must be (Y/N), the others told me about you. I am princess Allura of Altea. It is wonderful to make your acquaintance," Allura said, bowing down to you.

You were not quite sure how to react. Her formal manners was a bit off-putting, but you liked how kind she was.

"Hello princess Allura," you said, bowing back to her. She waved her hand at your words.

"Please, Allura is just fine," she said. You shrugged and accepted it.

The person at the table waved with a spoon in hand. "Hey there. I'm Hunk," he said. "I was going to make you food and bring it to when you woke up, but since you're awake I guess you can eat it now."

You smiled at the kindness that the two of them showed you. It was a big difference to how you were treated back on the Galra ship. To them, you were nothing but a lab rat, an experiment that they were working on.

Shiro and the princess brought you to the dining room and sat you down at the head of the table. They talked to you and made you feel welcome while Hunk set a plate down in front of you. 

"I tried to make pasta, but there wasn't much for me to use so I had to improvise," Hunk said sheepishly. It looked like pasta, but it was a weird purple colour and was also softly glowing.

You took tentative bite and hummed in appreciation. It was definitely not what you were expecting. It kind of reminded you of what you used to cook for Keith and yourself back on Earth. The memory brought a sad smile to your lips. 

"Well I think it tastes amazing. Thank you Hunk," you said. Hunk beamed at your compliment. 

"The others should be coming soon. Coran is getting them right now," Shiro said, sneaking a bite from your plate. You glared at him but let him get away with it. Just this once.

"Who's Coran?" you asked between bites. 

"He's the princess' trusty advisor, or something like that," a new voice said at the doorway. You looked up from your food to see someone with round glasses and a laptop coming towards your group.

"Hi, I'm Pidge. I'm the green paladin," Pidge said, offering her hand out to you, which you shook with a smile.

"(Y/N)," you introduced yourself. "Also, what is a paladin?" 

"I knew I was forgetting something," Shiro whispered to himself.

Hunk and Pidge both groaned at him while you giggled behind your hand.

As Pidge sat down, they told you about the paladins of Voltron and the lions they pilot. They told tales of travelling across the universe saving planets and forming allegiances against Zarkon.

You listened to them with rapt attention, curious about their adventures. Their stories sounded surreal and dangerous, which filled you with concern, but they were quick to assure you that they were trained for these missions.

"So you guys are five people piloting lions that can turn into a big robot in outer space. That sounds like something straight out of a cartoon show," you said with a laugh. 

"Well, when you say it like that, than yeah," Hunk said with a pout. "But so does Zarkon and the Galra, and they're pretty real, so ha"

"So who are the other two paladins?" you asked.

Shiro spoke up before anyone else can talk. "We'll let them introduce themselves." He shut down any questioning looks pointed to him with a shake of his head.

"They better hurry then. I want to meet them," you said.

You finished your food and just enjoyed the paladins' and the princess' company. It helped distract you from your thoughts of the Galra and what had happened to you.

As you were talking, the door opened once again, and three people walked in. The one in the front took your attention right away, making you forget about the other two. He walked up to you with a bounce and took your hand enthusiasticly.

"Hello there, I am Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe. I am the princess' trusty advisor," he said with flourish.

"Hello Coran," you said, trying not to make your arm fall out of its socket from the force of Coran's handshake. "I'm (Y/N)."

A long handshake later, you were able to look behind Coran and see the other two that walked in. One was a tall guy who gave you a bright smile, which you gladly returned.

When you looked over to the other guy, you started to choke on your food. A hand patted your back to help clear your throat. When you were certain that you were not going to die, you stood up abruptly, your smile wiped off your face. 

In the corner of your eye, you can see Shiro stand up to support you in case you fell. However, the emotions currently running through you gave you more than enough strength to stay standing.

You did not know how to feel at first. Your heart ran rampant as Keith stared back at you. He had the nerve to look guilty, and while in the back of your head you felt bad for acting so intense, you could not care less at that moment.

Wiithout realizing it, your feet started moving towards Keith. He stood on the spot and you reached him fairly quickly. 

You were at a lost for words. Your blood pounded in your ears as you stood in front of him. What were you supposed to say at a time like this? So, you let your actions speak for you.

You raised your hand slowly, resting it on his cheek. He looked at you, trying to say sorry through his eyes.

And then you slapped him.

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the room. Everyone fell silent, shocked by what you had just done.

You ignored the dull throbbing that was pulsating through your hand. The physical pain was the least of your problems right now.

You looked at Keith with tears in your eyes as he brought a hand to his cheek in surprise. It was turning a bright red, and you felt slightly guilty for his pain. But your feelings overrode the guilt and replaced it with white hot anger. 

"You..." you stuttered. "...you selfish, self-absorbed, horrible person. How dare you just leave me like that. How fucking dare you."

You pulled on his shirt to bring him closer to you. Tears were falling down your face, making everythng blurry.

"Do you know how much I went through when you left. How much pain I felt thinking that you were gone," you cried.

"(Y/N), I-" Keith started.

You shut him up by slamming your lips on his. Your lips were wet from your tears, but you could care less at the moment.

You desperately pulled him closer, wrapping your arms around his neck. After a moment of hesitation, he hugged your waist tightly, leaving no room in between you two.

The kiss was heated with all the words you could not say. All the 'I'm sorry's and the 'please forgive me's and the 'I love you's were put into the kiss.

The other people in the room faded away as you only felt each other. Months of seperation and heartache were felt through the kiss, which you reciprocated with the pain of your own.

When you could not hold your breathe much longer, you pulled away from him, panting. You were still crying as you brought your head to his shoulder, wetting his jacket. The jacket you got him.

"We're gonna need a moment," you heard Keith say to the others. He pulled you to the door and together you left.


	4. Chapter 4

Your hand was in Keith's as he pulled you through the huge halls of the castle. The two of you walked through what seemed like a never ending maze. Your head spun from all the turns you made.

You were trying to wipe away your tears with your other hand, but more fell down to replace them. Keith squeezed your hand occasionally in comfort, which you appreciated.

Your thoughts were running a mile a minute, trying to think of what to say to him. How were words supposed to represent the emotions that ran rampant in your heart?

In what seemed like no time, you were in a hall with a single door against the wall. Keith brought you to it and you entered what looked like his bedroom. It was empty except for his bare necessities.

He had always lived like that, hence his small shack in the desert. You never understood why he liked to live that way until the day he told you. 

It was the start of summer break, which meant that school was over. Although you loved to learn at the Galaxy Garrison, the break was much needed.

You were stopping at Keith's place before you two left for your date. You were celebrating your one-year anniversary by going out to a fancy restaurant. You were surprised when Keith made the reservation, as he was never really the romantic type.

While Keith was in his room, you sat on a couch and looked around his living room. It was really worn down and it always made you worry about his living conditions.

"Why do you still live here? You know me and Dad are more than happy to have you living with us."

Keith's voice was small as he called out from his room."Honestly, I don't need fancy furniture or big spaces to be happy. All I need to have a happy life is you."

You pounced on him when he came out of his room afterwards.

Together you sat down on his bed. Keith wrapped his arms around your waist once again. His head fell down to your shoulder and he let out a heavy sigh. He sounded so tired.

"I'm so sorry (Y/N). I didn't mean to leave you like that," he started. You said nothing, bringing your hand up to his head and carding you fingers through his long hair. You noticed that he was shaking and gave a small kiss on his head.

He made a choking sound from the back of his throat. "I didn't want to leave you. Do you know how much I wanted to just abandon Voltron and come back to you?"

You were still crying, but now because of what he had said. You did not know much about Voltron, but you knew it would be a hit to the whole team if he left. You wiped your eyes with your hand and let him continue.

"I thought of you everyday. Everyday for these past few months. Whenever I closed my eyes all I saw was you. I missed you so much. I'm sorry."

You realized by now with a start that he was crying. Keith rarely cried in front of you. He had always thought that crying meant one was weak and he wanted to be the strong one in your relationship.

Being with his team really changed him. For better or for worse, you were not sure yet. But you were grateful for this new Keith. 

You slid a hand to his cheek and wiped away his tears. "Look at me babe," you said softly.

When his eyes, that beautiful shade of purple that never failed to make your heart jump, looked into yours, you were reminded on why you loved this guy.

You pressed your lips firmly onto his. You missed the way he melted when you kissed him. You missed how your lips melded together and you how moved in perfect sync with each other. You missed how connected you felt with him.

"Keith, I'm not mad at you. I don't know why I slapped you and I'm sorry for hurting you. I guess the stress of the past few months had gotten to me.

"I was scared. I didn't know if you were real. How could I have known that this was not a dream, when all of my dreams involved you and what I wished what hadn't happened."

You shook your head and looked away from him, feeling shame. "To be honest, I still think that this isn't real. I mean, it's totally possible that you and everyone else could be just a dream planted into my head by Grommol. It's not the first time he did this."

Keith looked at you with disbelief. He grabbed your hands in his own.

"No (Y/N), this is real. I'm right here." When you failed to look back at him, he brought your hand up and gently pressed it against his chest. You can feel his heartbeat under your hand, a constant thump on your palm.

"Can you feel it? That's my heart, beating just for you. I'm here, I'm never leaving you again."

You finally looked at him. He was smiling at you, a sad smile that held the weight of entire worlds. The hand that was pressed against his chest was brought up to his lips. He kissed your knuckles and chuckled.

"Usually you're the more romantic type," he commented. A wet laugh came out of your mouth.

"Stop, you're gonna make me start crying again," you said.

You reached over and hugged him tight. His jacket wrinkled underneath your hands. You remember giving that jacket to him for his birthday. It seemed like an eternity ago when you were watching him tear open the gift in your living room.

A few seconds of comfortable silence past by. You revelled in his presence and finally realized how much you missed him.

As you held each other, you realized how tired you were. The constant crying had drained you of your energy, so you sagged into the hug. Keith, noticing your exhaustion, lay you both down on the bed. The two of you lay in each other's arms, finding familiarity in the embrace.

You missed this. Back on earth, you would always be found cuddling with Keith in your spare time. Your father was always a little suspicious about all the time you two spent in the bedroom all quiet, but he trusted Keith. You felt safe when you were together and you loved the warmth and love he gave you.

Even before you started dating him, when you were just friends, Keith was clingy. When he hung out at your house on days when his foster family forgot about him, you would go straight to your room and cuddle. No matter what you were doing at the time, be it homework or playing video games or watching tv, you always managed to find yourself in each others arms.

"Have you ever realized how clingy we were back then?" you asked. 

"You haven't really changed since then you know," he said with a laugh. You slapped his chest lightly and giggled.

"Shut up," you said. "You were the worse one out of the both of us."

"It's not my fault you're so cuddly," he said, burying his nose in your hair.

You laid there together, feeling whole again. Any sign that you were crying was gone. You let yourself remember the times you had on earth with Keith.

"Remember when we first became friends?" Keith said. " You were so annoying, I don't know why I put up with you."

You knew he was lying of course. He was just as glad as you were that you met.

You had met in grade school. In the first few years in your life, your father had homeschooled you due to his overprotective nature. After some begging, you were allowed to go to school in the third grade. 

Seeing as you were new, you had no friends. You were eager to meet knew people and could not wait for the school year to start.

You teacher had assigned you to sit next to Keith. Not knowing about his quiet and closed off nature, you had tried to become friends with him. He mostly ignored you during class, and sometimes went as far as to avoid you during recess. 

After a while, you gave up on trying to be his friend. He was just too quiet and he did not seem interested. So you went to a group of people who you knew were popular and hoped they would accept you.

Sadly, they used your kindness and the fact that you were new to their advantage.

They used you as their servant, making you fetch their things for them and looking at you as someone lesser than them. As you were just a kid and did not know what having real friends felt like, you thought this to be normal.

Unbeknownst to you, Keith watched you from the distance. He was worried about you, even if he did not show it. The people you hung out with were known for being bullies, and he did not want you to go through pain that his other classmates had been through.

Unfortunately, they started to bully you. They called you names and at one point it started to become physical. You were not allowed to tell anyone, unless you wanted to be hurt even more.

One day, Keith was hanging out by himself at recess when he saw you and your group drag you off to the back of the school. He followed you and found them beating you, calling names and laughing at you.

He instantly rushed over and put himself in front of you. They laughed at him and tried to beat him down too, but he fought them off and they went running. That's how he got his reputation of being temperamental.

You two became the best of friends after that. You were adjoined to the hip, never leaving each other. Wherever you were, he was there.

That friendship slowly grew into romance, and when you turned sixteen he asked you be to his girlfriend.

"Haha, you loved me since back then and you know it," you said, looking up and him.

He smiled at you. You missed his smile. It warmed you up inside and reminded you of why you got with him in the first place.

"I loved you then and I love you now," he said. You laughed at him.

"You're so cheesy," you said, pecking his lips. "But I love you more."

He scrunched his nose at you. You found it so cute and never failed to tell him that whenever he did so. "Impossible," he said.

He attacked your face with little kisses, making you burst out in laughter. You tried to pull away but Keith's arms held you tighter to him, making escape impossible. You succumbed to his attack and laid there as he showered you in love.

He ended with a kiss on your lips. Your hand travelled to his face once again, cupping his cheek as you kissed him.

You pushed him onto his back, slightly hovering above him. Your hair fell past your shoulders and framed his face. You stared at him, taking in every detail possible. You missed this.

You leaned your forehead against his and let out a small sigh, your eyes closed.

"I love you," you said.

"I love you too," he said.

Your lips met his once again. His lips were soft and warm. They glided over yours effortlessly. You tried to show all your love for him into the kiss. You were breathing heavily through your nose, so to not pull away from him so quickly.

You felt your ears turn red. Even after two years of dating, just a kiss could turn you into a blushing mess. His affect on you always made you feel like a love sick teenager.

You pulled away from him. His eyes were half closed with passion. He looked at your eyes, his eyes speaking what his mouth cannot.

"I missed this. I missed you. So much," he said. You said nothing, just laying on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"Hey (Y/N)," he said hesitantly. You looked back up to him with a confused look. "I... you'll never leave me again right? I don't think I would handle it if we left each other again."

You smiled sadly. You took his hand and placed it on your chest, repeating the words he told you. "Can you feel it? That's my heart, beating just for you. I'm here, I'm never leaving you again."

He laughed, his sadness leaving him. He took his hand and brought it to the back of your neck. "What did I ever do to deserve you."

You kissed his lips one more time. "You loved me, that's what," you said.

You lay there in more comfortable silence, his hand rubbing your back soothingly. 

Your peaceful silence was interrupted by a knock on the door. You jumped in surprised and a small squeak left you mouth.

"Keith? (Y/N)? Are you in there? I have something that I think you might want to know," Coran's voice called from behind the door.

Keith groaned and got up. "I was just getting comfortable though," he complained.

You giggled and got up from the bed. "We'll be out in a sec'!"

"Take your time and please meet me in the bridge," Coran said. You heard fading footsteps from behind the door.

"Come on babe, let's go see what he wants," you said. "And while we're out, I think I'm gonna ask Allura for some clothes." You looked down at the rags you forgot you were wearing. The Galra had dressed you in them when they held you captive.

After changing into a pair of Keith's pants and a shirt, you two left the room to see what Coran wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda iffy about how this went. Anyways, don’t forget to like and comment!


	5. Chapter 5

You and Keith walked hand in hand down the halls to the bridge. You tried to remember how many turns you had to make. Left, right, right, left, middle fork, left... You lost count after that.

Forunately, you bumped into Allura on the way there. She was not too certain if she had many clothes that would fit you, but luckily she had a tank top that fit just right.

"Well, it's not the best thing to be wearing but it will have to do for now," she said. You were looking in the mirror of her room. There were no bottoms you could wear, except for a skirt that you outright refused, so you kept Keith's pants. The gray tank top hugged your body a little, but it made you look good.

"Just give me a dagger and I would look so badass," you said with a laugh. 

You had to explain to Allura what badass meant afterwards.

When looking though the rest of her closet, there was nothing else that you can borrow from her. "I guess we're going to have to visit the space mall later on," she said.

Once you were happy with your outfit, you and Allura met Keith outside her room. He let out a low whistle once he saw you. Back on Earth, you usually wore baggy clothes, so he found this as a nice change.

He reached over and pulled you closer to him by the hip. "I wouldn't mind you showing me more than that you know," he whispered in your ear. You blushed and pushed him away. "Shut up," you muttered.

The three of you reached the bridge and found Coran looking at a hologram of a planet. His back was facing towards you and he was muttering to himself.

"Coran? What did you want to tell us?" you said. 

Coran turned around and grinned. "Ah, you are here. And you as well princess! I trust that you and Keith got well acquainted with each other once more?"

Keith chuckled under his breath. "Oh, not as much as I hoped. We're going to become better, uh, acquainted later on," he said to Coran. You punched his arm at his words. He winced and held the area you punched him.

"You never stop with the jokes don't you," you groaned. He laughed and slung the arm you punched around your shoulders. "Never," he said.

Coran did not get the joke. "That's great for you two! It's great to see youths be so happy with their mates. Or as number four called you, his girlfriend."

You could not help but smile at Coran's words. It was true, you were happy. You reunited with your boyfriend months after he disappeared, and you have never been happier. You wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed yourself closer to him.

You felt a kiss on top of your head and felt your face grow hot. You were never one for PDA, as you thought kisses were intimate and should only be shared in private, but you accepted it for now. It was happy occasion so PDA was welcomed.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Keith asked again.

Coran's eyes widened as if he forgot that he called you there for a reason. "Yes, yes! Well, I would rather show you than tell you."

The hologram of the planet enlarged to fit the whole room. Allura gasped. "This is the planet of Vex'am! I loved travelling there as a child."

"Yes, it was a beautiful planet. The Vex'ites were such a kind species," Coran said, twirling his moustache in his fingers. "I remember going there as a child myself. My father would always bring me there during his work breaks. It was a lovely vacation site."

Two images popped up beside the planet. You guessed that they were the species that lived on the planet. It was a woman and a man. They looked remarkably like humans except for their blue, glassy looking skin and green hair.

"The species were a hybrid of two other races. They came from the planet Roya. A few decapheobs before the princess and I went under our extensive sleep in the pods, a bacterial species had infected the inhabitants of Roya. It turned half of the race into what we now call Vex'ites, which in their language meant outsider.

"The Royans were ashamed of what the other species had become, so they kicked them out. Fortunately, there was a rather new planet forming in their galaxy, so the Vex'ites congregated there. They called the planet Vex'am." 

The hologram of the woman enlarged. She looked beautiful and regal, like a celebrity that you found on magazines. She was the type of woman that you idolized back on Earth, and you could not stop staring at her.

"The females were attractive warriors with a hardened outer personality. They were the hunters of the race. They hunted for their families and were the protectors of their land. Due to the bacterial species, they gained the ability to manipulate the earth. It came really handy when they went hunting. They also tended to farms."

The woman moved aside, and the man took her place. He had a kind face, and he held himself as if he would bare any burden you gave him. He kind of reminded you of your father, and the memory made you feel a throbbing in your heart.

"The males were kind and gentle creatures. They were the ones who cared for the children, so they grew to have a delicate personality. They had the power to heal, which was a helpful asset when their mates came home from the hunt. Unlike most species, the males were the one who bore the child, which casted them as strange in the galaxy."

The image of the Vex'ites disappeared. You watched as Allura stepped up to stand beside Coran.

"We must visit the planet again. An alliance with the Vex'ites would be very helpful in our fight against Voltron," she said.

"Yes it would be, but unfortunately I have some bad news," Coran said. 

The hologram of Vex'am started to crumble into itself until there was nothing.

"I have learned the Galra had taken over the planet. They exhausted it of its resources and had slaughtered the species. Now, the Vex'ite are considered as extinct and the planet is nowhere to be found. It is as if all traces of the planet have been wiped from existence."

Allura brought a hand up to her mouth. "Oh goodness," she whispered.

While you did find the information as astonishing, you were confused as to why Coran had told you this. Keith felt the same way. He got the Altean's attention. "I don't understand. Why are you telling us this?" he asked.

Coran looked sheepish. "Well, while miss (Y/N) was in her sleeping stasis, I happened to notice an anomaly in her statistics. At first I brushed it aside, but in time I grew curious about it. I am sorry (Y/N), but I took a sample of your blood without your consent."

You waved it off. "It's fine, no hard feelings."

Coran continued. "I ran it under a lab and I found something interesting. This may come as a shock to you, but I expect you to feel exuberant once you find out.

He took a deep breath before saying, "you have Vex'ite DNA in your blood."

It took a moment for you to process. Once you did, you started to choke on your own spit from laughter.

"Please, I have Vex'ite blood? That's impossible," you laughed.

You looked at Coran and waited for him to reveal that it was a prank. Maybe it was something that they did to newcomers on the ship.

He showed no sign of joking. Your laughter died down and you looked at him in disbelief.

"You're not joking?" you asked. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not."

You looked at Keith to see if he was hearing the same thing you were. He looked just as surprised as you.

It was difficult for you to understand. How did you have Vex'ite blood? Your father had never mentioned anything about another parent figure in your life. You had always assumed that your mother had just dropped you on your dad's doorstep and left you in his care.

"I-," you stuttered. You did not know what to say. "How is this possible?"

"I may have a possible answer to that," Coran said. "It is a stretch, but there is a possibility that a Vex'ite travelled to Earth to escape the Galra. I do not how he went there or when, but it is our best guess."

You shook your head. "No, I... this is all too much."

Coran sighed. "I'm terribly sorry that I dropped all of this information on you. But there is one more thing I must tell you."

"Oh, I think I know were this is going. But do you think that it is wise to tell them that now?" Allura asked.

"I believe so. Better to tell them now than forget about it later."

"What is it?" you asked apprehensively. You were expecting something like your alien father was still alive or something else along those lines.

It was much bigger than what you expected.

"(Y/N), what do you know about the lions of Voltron?" Allura asked you.

"All I know so far is that there are five lions that come together to make the robot Voltron thing and that you use them to defend the universe."

Allura nodded her head. "Yes. Well, what we have told you was false. There are not five lions, but six. The white lion."

You heard Keith sputter beside you. "What? A sixth lion? Why didn't you tell us before?"

"It is because, sadly, we do not know the whereabouts of the sixth lion. The lion and it's first paladin disappeared a long time ago," Coran said.

"So what, you want to find it?" you asked. You were starting to feel annoyed with all of the new information being dumped on you.

"Precisely!" Coran exclaimed. "And I believe it is best that if we find the lion, you will be the one to pilot it."

"It makes perfect sense. She should be strong enough to pilot it, she has the proper qualities to do so. And considering that she is half Vex'ite, the lion would surely favour her," Allura said. "Coran, you're a genius!"

"No, he's not!" you exclaimed.

Coran and Allura looked at you in shock. "Whatever do you mean?" Allura asked.

You crossed your arms to hide the fact that you were shaking. Everything was moving too fast for you. Finding out that you were half Vex'ite, that your father never told you about your true heritage, and that you were to pilot the White Lion to help save the universe?

You head spun with everything that you have been told. You wanted to just break down right there.

You did not want to pilot the White Lion. You just wanted to be back to how to was before, back on Earth with your dad and Keith, living there and not having to stress about protecting the goddamn universe.

"I don't..." you said shakily. "I don't know if I want to be the white paladin."

You just wanted sleep. Not to think about this. Not right now.

Keith noticed your stress and grabbed your hand. "Are you okay?" he whispered in your ear.

You shook your head and leaned into him. No, you were not okay. You were so tired.

Keith looked at Coran and Allura, who were watching you in concern. They thought you would be thrilled with knowing about this.

"I think we'll need to go for a bit," Keith said to them. "You gave us too much to process in such a short amount of time."

"Of course, take all the time that you need. We're ready to talk when you are," Allura said.

Keith thanked them and took you by the hand back to his room. You could faintly hear the Altean's voices as you walked away.

"I don't understand. If I was just told about my true heritage I would be ecstatic," Allura said worriedly.

"Well princess, I believe that we forgot that they are human. They process things much differently than we do," Coran said.

By then you were too far to hear the rest of what they were saying.

Your legs moved on your own. The large halls of the castle blurred and you could only think of what they had just told you.

You had not realized that you had reached his room until Keith sat you on the bed. He sat beside you, his jacket and shoes off.

"Hey," he cooed. He cupped your face with his hand, helping you ground yourself to him. "It's okay if you don't know what to do right now. We'll talk it out together, so don't stress over it right now."

"Alright," you mumbled. You leaned into his hand, making him smile. You were proud of him for talking with you about this. Usually he did not like talking about emotions or comfort, but for you he would do anything.

He kissed you softly, and it helped you remember where you were and what had happened. For now, you would not think about lions and blue aliens. 

"Sleep with me," you said. He laughed and together you laid down on the bed.

"I love you," Keith said. You snuggled closer to him, wrapping your legs around his.

"I love you too," you said. Your breathe slowed down and together you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you guests should get accounts so I know who I’m supposed to be appreciating


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is crappier than usual cuz I’m trying to figure out where this story is gonna go. Sorry!

Darkness. It surrounded you, chipping away at you until you felt nothing but its emptiness.

A white mechanical lion. Its head was looking down at you, its eyes searching your soul.

"Are you worthy?" it asked in your head. "Are you worthy to be the white paladin?"

A strange white device was in your hand. You watched as it grew to a bow. It felt sturdy and durable, and you tossed it from hand to hand. You realized that you had no arrows, but you pulled the string back anyways. A long white arrow appeared, and you fired it.

Impressed, you admired the bow when you realized something. The bow would not be handy in close combat. As if reading your thoughts, the bow transformed into a sleek sword, like the katanas back on earth.

You looked at the lion. It continued to stare at you.

"Are you worthy?" it asked again.

"I need to be worthy. Because if not, I won't be able to help my friends. And I need to be there for them," you heard someone say. You realized with a start that the voice belonged to you.

The lion leaned back. It looked pleased, if mechanical lions can have emotions.

"Yes, you are worthy. Come and find me."

A strange light came out from behind the lion and flew straight towards you. You screamed and tried to run away but your feet were stuck to the ground. The light hit you, filling you with warmth.

Your eyes opened and you shot out of bed. You looked around for the white lion but only saw the walls of Keith's bedroom. 'It was just a dream,' you thought. You shook your head and sighed.

"What a weird dream," you said out loud. You pushed it into the back of your mind. No need to dwell on fantasy.

It was when you were swinging your legs out of the bed that you noticed that Keith was not in the bed. Confused, you looked around.

"Babe?" you called out. You looked around, throwing the blanket back to see if he was hiding from you. Yes, you knew that was a slim chance, but you were starting to feel unsettled. He was not in the room.

You felt your breathe hitch. You did not like being alone, as it reminded you of the Galra ship and being stuck alone in a cell for days. The only company you had on those days were the sentries coming to bring you to the lab.

You put on your shoes and headed for the door, fully intent on finding him, when you noticed a note on the door.

"Went to the training room with the others, ask the mice for directions if you can't find it. -K"

The... mice? You read the note again, your confusion rising with each word. Had Keith finally lost his mind?

You took down the note and walked out of the door into the hall. You did not know how to get to the training room, so you tried to look for the mice. Sure enough, they were at the end of the hall, just sitting on a ledge and what you guessed was relaxing.

"I just ask the mice for directions. Oh my gosh, why is space so weird?" you muttered to yourself with a sigh.

After a small debate on whether you should ask the mice for help or just find someone else, you walked to the small creatures. Since Keith had said that he had gone with the others, the creatures were your only option.

They looked at you in curiosity, as they had never seen you before. You waved to them awkwardly, questioning if you yourself had lost your sanity.

"H-hi there," you said. "Um, I need to find the training room? The paladins should be there."

One of the mice looked at the others, chittering to them. It then looked at you and pointed to you - oh my gosh it pointed at you - and shrugged your shoulders.

"Oh, who am I?" you asked them. They nodded in responce. "I'm, uh, Keith's girlfriend. It's kind of like a mate, I guess?"

They seemed sastisfied with your answer, and started to run down the halls. You figured you had to follow them, so you jogged after them.

A few minutes later, you reached a large set of doors. The mice stopped in front of it, looking proud of themselves. You stopped jogging, slightly out of breathe.

"Thanks," you said. They squeaked happily and ran away.

That was probably the weirdest alien encounter you had, and you had many. You shook your head to forget about the mice and opened the doors to the training room.

The blasting of a gun and the clanging of metal was the first thing you heard when the doors slid open. You flinched slightly, thinking it was the guards coming to get you again.

You shook your head. No, you were off of that ship, you were safe again. You took a deep breathe to calm your racing heart and stepped in.

You looked through the room. It was a vast room, mostly empty except for five people training with various weapons. 

The first thing you saw was Hunk and who you guessed was the blue paladin aiming at targets on a wall with their guns. The blue clad paladin was getting the bulls-eye every time, and you were impressed.

Shiro and Pidge were sparring each other. Pidge was using a small green weapon and Shiro was using what looked like his arm. You stared at his arm in wonder. When did his arm ever glow?

You thought back to what Shiro had said about how he was captured by the Galra too. He had said that they had amputated his arm, which kind of explained the glowing.

Your eyes wandered to Keith. He had no partner, so he was using what you assumed was a moving dummy of some sort. His eyes shone from behind the vizier of his helmet and his face was set in determination.

You continued to watch him. He fought off the gladiator with such expertise. It looked more like a dance than fighting. He stepped around it and tried to stab it from behind, but it caught his sword just in time and they continued to spar.

You could not help but lean against the wall while watching him. You subconsciously bit on your thumb to stop yourself from making a sound. Try as you might to deny it, as cringe inducing as it was, you found him extremely hot while fighting.

A few more minutes of watching him, Keith noticed you staring at him. "End training sequence," he said. The bot instantly stopped moving and disappeared. He took his helmet off and held it against his waist. The sword he was using was gone, leaving you wondering where it went.

He walked to you, and you pretended you were not just watching him for the past few minutes. You eyes moved to Hunk and the blue paladin to try to ignore the fact that Keith was walking up to you with a shit eating smirk.

"I see someone's been checking me out," he said teasingly. 

You blushed and turned your head away, your lips in a pout. "No I wasn't. You were probably just seeing things."

He put one hand on his hip. "Mhm, yeah, so why are you blushing."

"You have that affect on me," you said with a shrug.

While he was teasing you, the hand on his hip moved to the wall right beside your head. You swore he could hear your heart beating out of your chest by now. 

This was a new side of him you never knew about. He usually did not get like this unless you were alone.

"Please, I've known you for years. It takes more than that to get to you," he said lowly. He licked his lips slowly, his eyes travelling from your eyes to your lips then back up.

'Where the hell did he learn that?' you thought.

You knew that you had gotten everyone's attention by now, making your blush darken.

"Keith... they're staring..."

"So let them stare. Now tell me princess, were you checking me out," he said.

At that point, you wanted to get out of his command. His dominance was making you feel things you did not want to feel at that time and place.

You needed a way to get him to stop putting you in place. So you decided to turn the tables.

You brought your hand up to the back his neck, pulling him in until your mouth was at his ear. You blew softly on it and smiled as he shivered.

"Yes I was staring. Why wouldn't I be staring at my hot boyfriend. Although, it's such a shame that your armour is covering such a lovely piece of ass."

You pulled away, smiling innocently at him. Your actions got your desired response. His smirk faltered and his hand fell off of the wall.

It was his turn to blush now. You giggled as his brain tried to figure out how you just turned the tables.

You pushed away from him and walked to the others. They had gathered in the middle of the room. When they saw you walking towards them, they pretended they had not been watching you and Keith.

Keith ran up to you and stopped at your side. "What the hell (Y/N). That was illegal," he complained in your ear. 

"What? I just told you the truth," you shrugged.

"Okay, I don't get it. Who is the top here?" the blue paladin asked. You remembered that you had not gotten his name yet, since you had run out of the dining room before you can find out.

The others groaned at him, and Keith covered his face with his hands.

'He really is a whole other person when it's just us, huh,' you thought as you watched Keith's ears turn red.

"Lance, you can't just ask that," Shiro reprimanded him. So the blue paladin was named Lance. Now you knew.

You contemplated whether or not to embarrass your boyfriend a little more in front of his friends. Glancing at Keith, you decided a little more teasing would not hurt. You were a great girlfriend.

You crossed your arms and looked up at Lance. "When we all go to sleep, listen to who is screaming the other one's name the loudest. Hope that answer is enough."

"(Y/N)!" Keith stuttered.

The others grimaced at you, making you laugh at their faces. You comically wiped a tear away with your finger.

"I will leave, I am leaving, I refuse to listen to this conversation. I don't want to know about my siblings having sex," Shiro said. He walked to the door s of the training room, arms up in the air as if he had given up for the day.

"Shiro no, come back," you said, still laughing.

Shiro ignored you, and honestly,you did not blame him.

He opened the doors and was about to walk out when he bumped into Allura, who was walking into the training room herself.

"Shiro! Is training done already?" Allura asked.

"Yes, we're just about finished. Now if you excuse me, I am leaving," Shiro said, one foot already out the door.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Allura asked.

"You can ask (Y/N) that," he grumbled.

"Oh, (Y/N) is in there? That's convenient. I was just about to go look for her. Come, I believe this is a conversation you would like to be a part of as well."

They walked back in, where you and the others were chatting.

Your turned around when you heard footsteps coming towards you. Your eyes widened when you saw Allura with Shiro. 

You knew where this conversation was about to go, and dreaded the next few seconds. 

Allura stopped in front of you. You had to look up at her, making you feel small. 

"(Y/N)? Have you made your decision?"


	7. Chapter 7

Have you made your decision?

The coversation you had with Allura and Coran had slipped your mind. You had forgotten about the Vex'ites, about the white lion, about saving the universe.

You did not have an answer for her. You were still unsure if you wanted to become the white paladin.

The question brought back the thoughts and insecurities you were thinking before. 

Do you want to be the white paladin? To take on the role of a defender of the universe?

You stayed silent, looking at the floor while you racked your brain for any sort of answer.

Sure, the job sounded worthwhile, but would it be if you accepted? What if you regretted saying yes?

"What decision?" Hunk asked. You let out a little sigh, glad you did not have to answer just now.

"Well, we had a talk a while ago when Coran had found something quite interesting. (Y/N), why don't you tell them?" Allura said.

"O- oh," you stammered. "Alright."

A hand traveled to the back of your neck, a nervous tick that you had developed when you were a child.

You contemplated telling them everything that Coran and Allura had told you. Doubts and worries flooded your head.

What if they did not want you to pilot the white lion? What if they did not want you to be a part of their team?

You figured you would take it slow and just reveal your alien heritage at first, hoping their reaction was not too harsh.

You hummed while trying to figure out where to begin your explanation. 

"There was this alien species called the Vex'ites. They were a beautiful race. Coran showed me a hologram of two Vex'ites. They look a lot like humans, actually. You should have seen them. The whole race looked so beautiful.

"The women were the stronger, more physical of the genders, while the men were gentle and kind. So while the women hunted, the men would stay at home to care for their land.

"Apparently the place was a nice vacation spot. I guess it was because of how pretty the nature was. I would have loved to go there.

"Unfortunately, the Galra had taken over the planet, which they called Vex'am. The planet was wiped from existence. There is no coordinates of it on the map or anything."

You finished your talk, looking at all the faces around you. The other paladins wore varying expressions of confusion. You understood them, of course, as you had just dropped a ton of information on them.

You wiped your palms on the pants you were wearing as you waited for their reactions. 

Shiro was the one who spoke for the rest of them. "(Y/N), from what I hear, it's a nice place, but what has that got to do with anything?"

You took a deep breathe as you readied yourself for the reaction of the others.

"It turns out that I have Vex'ite DNA in my blood."

The reaction was instantaneous. Lance, Pidge and Hunk all yelled their disbelief a little too dramatically. Shiro's reaction was more subdued, but he still voiced his thoughts.

You cringed internally at the noise they made and moved a little closer to Keith, who let you lean against him. Flashes of cell walls and operation tables coursed through your mind.

You squeezed your eyes shut and waited for the noise to go away. When it slowly quieted down, you opened one eye and looked around.

They had calmed themselves down enough to listen to you again. The atmosphere was heavy with guilt as they stared at you with sorry expressions on their faces.

You stood up straight again, trying to forget what your brain had made you see. "I'm okay," you said when you saw Keith's concerned face.

"Oh my gosh, you're half alien," Lance said.

You nodded your head, letting the thought sink into his head.

"She's half alien. Of all the girls we could have picked up, it was Keith's half alien girlfriend," Lance continued.

"Hey!" Hunk exclaimed. "We have two half aliens on this ship now. That's so cool."

Hunk's realization brought you to a stop. There was another half alien on the ship? "Who?" you asked.

"Keith is. He's half Galra," Pidge said, not realizing her words until she said them. Her hands flew to her mouth and a tiny, "oops," slipped out. 

You felt the breathe get knocked out of you. Slowly, your head turned back to your boyfriend, who was tense as he waited for you to say something.

For a while, you had trouble comprehending what you had just heard. "You're half Galra?" you said without realizing.

Keith nodded, too afraid of your reaction to say anything. 

You did not know how to act. You wanted to feel afraid of him. Since he was half Galra, your brain wanted you to feel scared. After all, the Galra were the ones that had kidnapped you from your home and made you suffer through all of their experiments.

You took a step back from him, your fright making all rational thought disappear from your head. 

"You... I mean..." you stuttered. Your words left you, leaving you speechless as you tried to comprehend what was just thrown at you.

Your heartbeat was getting faster, the beat filling your ears and drowning out everything else, as you stared at his face. He looked back at you, a range of emotion hidden behind his eyes.

You felt everyone's eyes staring at you as they waited for you to say something, anything.

Another flash of memory past by your mind. The sentient guards were holding onto both of your arms as you tried to free yourself. "Let me go!" you had cried, but your fight was in vain. They threw you into a room, where Grommol was waiting for you behind a table.

"Shall we begin?" he asked menacingly. You tried to go out they was you came in, but the guards were blocking the door.

A sharp pain in your neck later, and everything went black.

You shook your head. No, you were not there anymore. You were with Keith and his friends, not in a cell with An'itta the alien girl as your only company.

Keith...

You forced yourself to calm down. Panicking over the fact that he was half Galra was not going to help anyone anytime soon.

With your heartbeat slowing down, you wanted to ask him a question. Something that would prove to you that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"How long have you known?" you finally asked him.

"Not long," he had said with a shake of his head.

That was an acceptable answer for you.

You walked back to him and stood at his side once again. He looked surprised, letting out a confused, "huh?" when you took your spot.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted," you said. You took his hand, hoping that he would realize that you were okay.

Keith smiled softly and squeezed your hand in his own, his actions speaking for him. You felt your cheeks heat up, the panic you were feeling before gone. Yes, there was nothing to be afraid of.

"You guys are so cute," Allura commented. Her hands were on her chest as she cooed.

Your cheeks grew hotter. While your mind had gone through that battle of what was real and fake, you forgot that the others were there too.

"Oh gosh," you muttered while a hand covered your face. 

You seem to have been ignoring people in a room quite a lot recently. You have been panicking a lot as well.

Maybe the trauma of that damned ship has left larger scar on you than you had thought.

From the side, you heard Lance clear his throat with exaggeration.

"I'm sorry, am I going to be the one that will address the big ass question you left hanging over our heads?" he asked with a wave of his arms.

"Lance..." Shiro groaned, but he did not move to stop him, as if he had already given up.

"But I want to know, and I'm sure you would like to know too, what was the big decision that (Y/N) had to make?" Lance asked.

"Ah yes,that had slipped my mind. (Y/N), if you would care to elaborate?" Allura said, giving you the spotlight.

This was the moment that you would reveal the choice you had to make to the group.

You cleared your throat from the tension you were feeling. It was now or never.

"Allura and Coran had given me a choice," you said. "A choice to decide if I will pilot the white lion or not."

There was silence, an tense silence that filled the air and made your skin feel clammy.

Pidge was the first one to break the silence.

"The white lion? But I thought that there were only five lions of Voltron," she said.

"And if there is a white lion, how come you never told us princess?" Hunk asked, turning to Allura.

"The white lion and its paladin had disappeared ten thousand years ago, before Coran and I had gone through that extensive sleep," Allura explained. "Since we do not know its specific location, we had decided to just let it be for the moment."

"And if we do find it, (Y/N) will become the white paladin?" Shiro asked.

"Well, I hope she does, if she says yes," Allura said, pointedly looking at you at that last part.

They looked at you now, making you feel awkward from all the attention. You scuffed your shoes on the floor as you tried to make a decision. 

"I don't really know if I want to become the white paladin," you said.

"Why not? Being a paladin is fucking awesome," Lance said. Shiro nudged him slightly and muttered, "language."

It sounded like the others were already accepting of you becoming the white paladin. It made your heart warm up. You were glad that they were Keith's teammates. 

Although you were relieved that they at least accepted you, it was still not enought to sway your mind to a choice.

"I mean, I would like to be a paladin. From what I heard, it does sound really cool," you said. "But what about the responsibilities of being one? What if I'm not a good paladin? What if I accidently hurt someone? What if a mission goes wrong and someone gets really hurt?"

Your worries were in the open, making you feel vulnerable. You slid closer to Keith to help you feel grounded.

Keith, feeling your anxiety, wrapped an arm around your waist. Being in his arms made you feel safe, and you felt your worries slowly ebb away. They were still there, but your boyfriend made it easier to handle.

"(Y/N)," you heard Shiro say softly. You turned to him and he smiled at you in understanding.

He walked up to you and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. You noticed that he used his prosthetic hand, making you feel a weird type of guilt, like you were the one that had caused him to lose his arm. The time he had spent with those Galra bastards had changed the Shiro you knew, and it saddened you.

"Before I became the black paladin, I thought the same things you did. I wondered, 'will I be the right person for the job? Why did it pick me?' But the time I spent as the leader of Voltron had convinced me that this was worth it. 

"All the people we saved and all the people we will save is worth it. Sure, mistakes have been made, but when that happens, we work even harder to make sure that never happens.

"It'll be okay. I promise you," he said.

You stood there in stunned silence, his words touching your heart.

"Damn Shiro, I didnt know you had that in you," Keith said with a laugh, breaking you out of your trance.

"I was having a moment there babe," you said sulkily as you looked up at him.

The others laughed with Keith, a warm atmosphere filling the room.

Once everyone had calmed down, Allura got your attention. You glanced at her, your smile still on your face.

"So what is it going to be (Y/N)?" Allura asked you.

You thought over it for a second. The doubts were still there, but Shiro's speech had helped you make a decision.

You were going to become the white paladin.

Everyone you had met in the last couple of days seemed so accepting, and you had no doubt that they would help you through any struggle or worry that you had.

You looked up at Keith, and he seemed to understand your choice right away. The arm around your waist tightened, and he leaned down to whisper into your ear.

"Good choice. I'm proud of you, love."

You smiled at him. You were so glad that you had made the right choice. You knew that he would be there with you in whatever you chose, but choosing to be the white paladin was the right choice.

You looked back to Allura, your mind all set.

"Let's find that white lion."


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of celebration and laughter filled the room. Your smile was the brightest that the paladins have seen a long time.

"This is wonderful (Y/N)! You made a good choice," Allura said, clapping her hands together.

"Oh, I know I did," you said. 

The arm that was around your waist squeezed you again. You looked up to see Keith smiling softly at you.

"This is going to be so fucking awesome," you heard someone say.

"Hell yeah it is," you said. "It's like my childhood dreams coming true."

The others laughter mixed with yours. The air was filled with a warm feeling, and you felt like you belonged.

In your excitement, you turned and wrapped your arms around Keith. He was taken aback by your sudden show in PDA, but after getting rid of his shock, he hugged you back just as hard.

You felt a kiss on your head and blushed slightly. All of the affection you were showing your friends seemed a little too much.

"I have to say it again. You guys are too cute," Allura said. She had a silly grin on her face, which you laughed at.

You could practically feel the heat radiating off of your boyfriend at her words. He was just too cute sometimes.

"Right, well, if we're done here, I will be going now. We must set course to find the white lion as quickly as possible," Allura said.

She left for the door as everyone waved to her. Before she stepped out of the room, however, she quickly turned back around and looked at you.

"(Y/N), before I forget, please meet me and Coran at the bridge as soon as possible. We have some things to discuss," she told you.

When you nodded your affirmation, she turned back around and left the room.

The training room was still buzzing with energy. You could tell that everyone was as excited as you were to find that lion.

As for you, this was the most happiness you felt since you boarded that Galra ship. The paladins were so supportive of your decision. You felt so included, as if you found a family again in the midst of this strange world you were in.

Shiro grabbed everyone's attention. "I guess training is done now, you guys are free to leave."

You could have sworn that they all sagged down in relief as one. The paladins had been training for hours before you and Allura had appeared.

Pidge was the first one to leave. "I'm taking a shower. If anyone bothers me, I will not hesitate to cut you with my bayard," she said, swinging her bayard around threateningly to prove her point.

Hunk and Lance soon followed her. Hunk was going to try out a new recipe using a plant he got from a distant planet, and Lance was the "perfect victim."

It was just you, Keith and Shiro. You remembered a time, back on Earth, when it was just the three of you. Your own group against the world.

You missed that time, when you three would hang out together, like a family. Shiro was close with you two. He was the first one to know about you and Keith dating.

"You guys should go now, Allura must be waiting for you," Shiro told you.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" you asked him.

"I plan on creating a stronger bond with my lion. I'll do anything to defeat Zarkon," he said with a shrug.

"Then I guess we'll meet you later." Keith said.

Shiro nodded. "Let's find that lion soon, yeah?" He ruffled Keith's hair and kissed your forehead before leaving the training room, you two soon following him. 

You walked hand in hand through the halls until you reached Keith's room. You waited for him as he took off his armour. It was a shame, as you found the armour kind of hot.

You wondered what they were going to talk to you about. Hopefully it would be about the white lion. You were excited and hoped to find it as soon as possible.

Once Keith had changed, you started to walk to the bridge. You talked about what was on your mind, him listening to everything you said. Just like how it was on Earth.

You reached the huge doors to the bridge. As you were about to go in, you felt a tug on your hand.

You turned around, a confused look on your face. "What's wrong babe?" you asked him.

He had a sheepish expression on his face, and his other hand was rubbing the back of his neck. "Can I ask you a something before we go in?" he asked.

"Of course," you said, fully facing him.

It took a few seconds for him to say anything. Once he got his thoughts together, he let out a little sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay with me being half Galra?" he asked.

You were surprised that he was still worried about that since you already told him that you were fine in the training room. However, you understand why he was questioning you. He was half Galra, the race that enslaved you and tortured you for months.

You reached up and draped your arms around his neck. "Keith, I'm okay with it. Sure, I was a little surprised, but I got over it quickly. It doesn't matter who your parents were, it doesn't matter if you're half Galra, that won't change how I feel about you. In the end, I love you for your dorky handsome self."

You could feel him relax at your words. He closed his eyes with a small smile, letting his forehead lean on yours.

"Thank goodness," he muttered. 

He quickly leaned in and captured your lips in his own. It was gentle and sweet, and you moved in sync with him.

No matter how many times you two kissed, the spark that was in your chest always lit up every time.

He broke away from you. You could feel his hot breathe on your face as he panted, and you had no doubt that you were just as flustered. 

You found his arms wrapped around your waist. He brought you closer to him, never breaking eye contact.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" he asked you with a cheesy smile.

You laughed and kissed him again. "You dork," you muttered against his lips.

You both had huge smiles on your faces as you pulled away. Your fingers were playing with his long hair and his were massaging your hip.

"Don't doubt my love for you Keith. Okay?" you asked him.

He hummed in confirmation, giving you one last kiss. "I won't do it again."

When you were sure that he was satisfied with your answer, you entered the doors, where Allura and Coran were waiting. They stood in the middle, speaking to one another as a hologram of solar systems floated above them.

"I'm here now, what did you want to talk about?" you called out to them.

"Miss (Y/N), congratulations on choosing to become the white paladin! I hope that you are feeling well?" Coran greeted you.

"Never been better," you said with a smile. You walked to them, Keith following right behind you.

You looked at the solar system that was currently floating above your heads. It looked pretty small, as there were only three planets circling that sun.

"So is this something I need to know about?" you asked as you pointed to the solar system.

"Yes. You see, when the previous white paladin ran away with her lion, she headed in what we can guess was the Crazon Galaxy. We have ruled out some of the solar systems, due to their habitability and general conditions. The only problem we are facing right now is where exactly it is hidden," Coran explained.

You hummed as you tried to think of a way to figure out where the lion was.

"Were the lions already here when Keith and the others arrived here?" you wondered out loud.

"No. You see, before Coran and I had gone through our stasis, my father sent four of the lions out to the edges of the universe in an attempt to keep them away from Zarkon," Allura said.

"And how did you find them?"

"My father connected the quintessence of the lions to my life force. So when I woke, I was able to locate the other lions."

You thought over the information that you were just told.

"When and why did the white paladin run away?" you asked.

"The white paladin used to be the queen of the Vex'am, hence why we chose you to be the white paladin. When the Vex'am are kept away from ones that they love for long periods of time, they tend to get a little, let's say, mad in the head. That's what we assumed happened to the queen. As for when, it should have been two phoebes, or in human terms, two years before the fall of Altea," Coran added.

Two years before the fall of Altea. 

You guessed the Coran and Allura had gone through their cryogenic statis around the fall of Altea. Therefore, the white lion would not have been there when the lions were linked to Allura's life force.

"That rules out that option," you muttered. Allura would not be able to use her power to find the lion herself.

You continued to rack your brain for a way to find that darn lion.

"Too bad we can't use your own power to help find it," Keith spoke to himself.

"I mean, I don't know if that would work. I haven't really bonded with the lion yet," you said. "Although, I did have this weird dream last night about the lion."

"What was it about?" Keith asked.

"I was just standing there in total darkness until the white lion appeared. It asked if I was worthy to become the white paladin, and I said I had to if I want to help protect you and everyone else. It then said I was worthy and this white light hit my chest and filled me up with warmth."

You and Keith held onto that hope. Maybe it was possible for you to locate it by reaching out to it yourself.

Unfortunately, that hope was extinguished when Coran spoke. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that may not be possible. You must bond with the lion before you can speak to it."

You deflated a little. There must be another way to find the white lion.

It was silent while you all tried to think of something. You tried to think of another way to find it.

Keith broke through the silence with a small, "oh!"

"What is it babe?" you asked him.

"The lions are all connected, right? I mean, they have to, since we form Voltron. What if our lions are connected to the white one? It should be able to find out where it is," he said.

"It does make sense. Alright Keith, ask the red lion for help," Allura said.

Keith closed his eyes and let out a little sigh. You waited with baited breathe for anything. 

A few minutes past by. The only signs that showed that Keith was talking to the red lion was his facial expressions. He kept on moving as if he was actually talking to it.

Suddenly, you heard this loud roar, like multiple lions at once. You gripped your ears due to the sheer volume of the roar.

Keith was smiling excitedly now, but his eyes were not open. You wondered what they were talking about.

Another roar sounded, though it only sounded like it came from one of the lions. This time, Keith opened his eyes and let out his breathe.

"I did it, I found it," was all he said.

"What the heck happened? Did you talk to all of the lions?" you asked.

"No, no, I just talked to Red. She needed the help of the other lions 'cuz for some reason she had a hard time looking for the white one herself. Something is interfering with its signal or something," Keith explained.

"So where is it? It would be best to start our search right away," Allura said, already moving to the middle of the room to her work area.

"They said it was on the third planet of the Pernova solar system," Keith said.

"So my hunches were correct! This is the Pernova solar system, and based on what the red lion has told us, than the white lion should be right here," Coran said, pointing to a planet in the solar system hologram floating above you.

It looked rather large, and you had no idea how you were going to find the lion on a planet like that, but it did not matter right now. What mattered was that you were able to find the lion.

Allura was already working the navigation system. "Fortunately, the Crazon galaxy is close enough that we will not need to use a wormhole. I've set the coordinates, we're on our way."

She turned to look at the two of you. "You are allowed to go now. It will take us a few vargas to get there."

"Alright," you said. You took Keith's side and together you left the bridge.

When you felt the doors close behind you, you immediately tackled Keith in a hug.

"Oh my gosh babe, you are amazing," you exclaimed.

"Anything for you," he said, hugging you back.

You relaxed into his arms, fully content. You were about to find the white lion and become the white paladin.

You really could not have been happier.


	9. Chapter 9

Your arms were wrapped tight around Keith, your head buried in the crook of his neck to hide your massive smile.

"I love you so much," you said, unable to contain the excitement in your voice.

"I love you too," he said with a kiss to your temple.

You could not believe that you were going to become a paladin. All doubts that you had before were long gone. In its place was hope.

It was hard to believe how well things have been going for you since you woke up from the healing pod yesterday. Almost seemed too good to be true.

You pulled away from him, your smile still on your face.

Standing there, you realized that it was best to go find something to keep yourselves busy. You would not get to the white lion for another few hours. With that in mind, you took off down the halls, Keith right behind you.

"You know, Allura did say we have some time to spare while we head to the Prenova system," Keith said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"Yeah, she did," you said.

You could not help but turn your smile into a smirk. His words were practically begging you to tease him. 

"What did you have in mind babe?" you asked, grabbing his arm and pulling it closer to your chest.

You tried to make your bodily assets more, well, noticeable to him. It was such a relief to you that Allura gave you that tank top before. 

Keith huffed and looked away. "It would be a bad idea to tempt me here in the halls princess," he said. A small blush coated his face.

You snickered and pulled away. "Your choice," you said.

"You little vixen," he growled lightly.

You walked ahead of him, swaying your hips in a way that you knew would drive him crazy. 

"Come here (Y/N)," Keith called out to you. His voice held a playful tone to it, which made you want to tease him even more.

"Make me," you said, turning around and crossing your arms underneath your chest to make them pop out more.

He chuckled under his breathe. "I'm going to make you regret that," he said.

"And how are you going to do that, hm?" you asked him, adding distance between you two.

Suddenly, he started running towards you with a teasing smile on his face. You heard yourself squeal and turned around to run away.

Laughter spilled from your lips as you ran through the halls. The pounding of your feet matched your heartbeat, a steady rhythm that echoed through the hall and your head. 

Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

The pounding got faster as you tried to gain more speed. You refused to give Keith the satisfaction of catching you.

Down you went through twisting halls. You were not sure where exactly you were going, you just went where your gut told you to go.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

Granted, you were not going as fast as you wanted to go, as your body was not yet used to vigorous movement and the slight change of gravity on the ship.

As you continued to run away from him, you past by Shiro, who was walking as if he was deep in thought. 

You shouted a quick hello to him. You did not give yourself time to properly say hello to Shiro, who looked plain confused, as you saw Keith reaching out to you as you turned your head.

You laughter increased and you tried to run even faster. You turned a corner but faltered as you saw that it was a dead end.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

You skidded to a halt at the end of the hall and turned around to find Keith right behind you. You screamed and grabbed his shoulders as he collided into your body, both of you laughing your heads off.

His hands gripped your waist and pulled you towards him. Both of you were breathing heavily from all that running.

"Gotcha," he whispered, making you giggle.

You tried to catch your breathe, and while doing so realized that Keith had pinned you against the wall.

"Well this is sexy," you mentioned, making both of you laugh again.

Your laughter ended when he attacked your lips with his, almost hungrily and desperately. Your eyes widened from the sudden affection, but you closed them when you got over your shock.

Your lips glided smoothly over his own. You could feel his tongue tracing your lips, asking you for entrance, and you let him in.

You were kind of rusty from the months spent away from each other, which made it feel a tad awkward. However, you tried your best.

It was a battle for dominance against each other, neither of you wanting to lose. You were breathing heavily through your nose and a blush was rising on your cheeks.

You felt his hands grab yours and slowly bring them up above your head. One of his hands held both of your wrists in a tight grip, keeping you trapped in place. The other sensually slid down your arms before cupping your face.

You were feeling hot, not just from the run. Your heartbeats beat in sync, a steady but fast rhythm that ran through your whole body. 

You took his bottom lip in between your teeth and pulled on it lightly, pleased when you elicited a groan from him.

Filled with this overpowering feeling of craving nothing but Keith, you did not hear the footsteps coming closer to the hall you were in. With your eyes closed, you did not see Pidge round the corner and stop dead in her tracks when she saw you.

"Oh my gosh!" she screeched, making both of you pull away. You were both panting heavily and you could tell that your lips were considerably swollen.

"Can't you guys get a room?" Pidge asked, her hands covering her eyes. "This is too much for my virgin eyes."

Keith dropped your hands from his grip, which you used to cover your own face from embarrassment.

"It would be the best for all of us if you ignore what you just saw," Keith replied with a wave of his hand.

Pidge scoffed at that. "Yeah, as if I can ignore the nightmare I just witnessed," she said, but left anyways.

Keith turned back to you, your hands still covering your face. "Well she just ruined the mood," he deadpanned.

You giggled in embarrassment and took your hands off of your face. "Let's not do something like that in the open again."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, it was kind of hot," he said, aiming a wink at you.

"Shut up," you moaned. It was most likely that your face was fully red at this point.

Keith laughed at your reddened face. He reached over and grabbed your hand. "Come on, there was something I wanted to show you before you decided to run off."

He started dragging you back the way you came, through the quick turns and long halls that made up the castle. You were still curious as to how he memorized where everything was on the huge ship.

Shortly after, you reached a large set of unfamiliar doors. They loomed over you and it felt like whatever was behind the doors held something of immense power.

You hesitated in opening the door. The power emanating from the room behind the door was so great, it made you question if you were deserving to go inside.

"What are you waiting for? You're keeping her waiting," Keith said. He opened the doors for you and you both walked it.

A soft gasp escaped your lips as you stared up at the face of the mighty red lion. It's gaze past by you and sent a shiver through your spine.

"Oh gosh," you whispered. "It's beautiful."

Never before have you seen something so majestic. You took a careful step towards it, wanting to get closer.

"Hey there," Keith called out to the lion. "I wanted you to meet someone." He came up to your side and slung an arm around your shoulders. "This is my best friend and girlfriend, (Y/N)."

The lion let out a soft purr and bent down to you. You realized that it knew that you were to become the white paladin, and was kind enough to already accept you.

"Come on," Keith said. He led you to the lion, which let down a little ramp for you to climb up.

You walked up the ramp and entered the cockpit. When you saw the controls light up in front of you, you sucked in a breathe in excitement.

"Wow," you exclaimed. "This is amazing!" 

You rushed to the controls and ogled over everything. It seemed surreal, like it came from a TV show.

Keith laughed and came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and putting his head on your shoulders. "When we find the white lion, you will have all of this too."

You turned around and faced him. "You don't know how excited I am," you said.

Your hands were resting on his chest, and you leaned up on your tip toes to kiss him. Unlike before, it was gentle and soft, and you parted soon after.

Without any words, he took you towards the mouth of the lion, which was open as if it was anticipating you. It acted as a ledge for you to sit down at.

You both sat down, letting your legs swing at the edge. You leaned your head down on his shoulder and relaxed. He took your hand and absentmindedly played with your fingers.

Even when there were no words being spoken, you loved every second you got to spend with Keith. Just his presence was soothing for you.

The both of you stayed there, resting beside each other as your minds wandered. You could not tell how long you stayed there for, but you knew it was a long time.

Your thoughts wandered to your life back on Earth. How you spent time like this together at the park or at home, with no one to bother you. You really missed your life there, and that saddened you.

While thinking, you felt Keith's grip on your hand tightened. You worriedly looked up at him t o find him staring at you, his eyebrows furrowed and emotion swirling through his eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" you asked in concern.

"Huh?" He jumped, as if you snapped him back to reality. "Of course I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

You sat up straight and faced your body towards him. "Don't lie to me, something is on your mind. What is it?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair. He looked like he did not want to talk about it, his face betraying his thoughts.

"Come on babe, you can tell me," you said softly.

He looked defeated but resigned to tell you.

"I don't want to come off as a dick and make you remember things you don't want to," he started. "But why did the Galra take you?"

Your breathe hitched in your throat from the question. In all honesty, you kind of forgot that the had kidnapped you in the first place. After being saved from that ship, all of the good things that happened to you pushed away the bad.

Memories of being on the damned ship came back to you like a storm. Lying down on a surgical table with lights blinding you. Needles being stabbed in to you every second, drawing your blood and giving you drugs. Just constant pain while you were in that room.

"Hey, hey," Keith said, drawing your attention to him. "Look at me, you're not there anymore. You're here with me. I'm right here."

You did not notice that you were shaking until he brought his hands to your shoulders to steady you. You brought your hand to your eyes and rubbed them harshly.

"I'm sorry. This is why I didn't want to ask you," he said, looking guilty. Even through your pain, you did not want him to feel like he was at fault.

"No, it would be best it I told you what happened there. That fucking ship," you groaned. You hated that ship and the Galra that controlled it for making you feel this way.

His hands started to rub your shoulders lightly to sooth you, which you appreciated. 

You mentally prepared for your next words, trying to choose them in a way that would not make you freak out too much.

"I-" you started to say, when suddenly the ship violently shook. You let out a shriek as you fell over onto Keith.

"What the hell was that?" you screamed as the ship shook again.

"Oh shit," Keith swore. "We're under attack."


	10. Chapter 10

You quickly got up and exited the lion as the castle continued to violently shake. Each hit made your insides churn in worry.

"(Y/N)! Go to the bridge. I'll meet you there," Keith shouted before running off down the halls.

You did not hesitate to run towards the bridge, your feet taking you while your mind was flooded with worry.

There was no reason for the ship to be under attack, right? Why the hell would they target you and the others?

You realized that by muscle memory alone, you were able to find the bridge as quickly as possible. The large doors loomed overhead as you ran towards it.

The doors opened with a swish and you ran in. Everyone else was already there, dressed in their armour with grim expressions.

"What... what's happening," you asked in between pants.

Shiro looked behind you as you came in when he realized that Keith was not with you. He paused for a few minutes as he thought of what to say.

"Let's wait for Keith to get here first," he said before going quiet once again.

A groan came from the back of your throat. You did not want to wait a moment later to find out what had happened.

A jittery feeling passed through your whole body as you waited for Keith to come to the bridge. It felt as though every one of your hairs was on end from the anticipation of another hit.

With your arms crossed, you paced back and forth as you slowly understood why you were under attack.

The Castle of the Lions was a target to many hostile people, seeing as it hosted the lions of Voltron. It was probably the Galra that attacked when they noticed the castle fly a little too close to them.

You looked to the giant window at the other end of the room, where you saw a small planet close by. Upon closer inspection, you noticed that it was the third planet from its star.

Your breathe hitched in your chest. It could have been coincidental, but the possibility was there. 

The white lion might be on that planet.

As soon as you thought this, Keith came running into the room, fully clad in his armour.

"Took you long enough," Lance commented, which Keith responded to with an eye roll.

"Alright team," Shiro said, getting everyone's attention.

"That planet over there has been overrun by the Galra. They attacked us when we got too close to them. As paladins of Voltron, it is our duty to save that planet from the Galra, so everyone to their lions."

At Shiro's command, the paladins ran to separate corners of the room, where four doors opened for them to enter. The doors swished behind them and they disappeared from sight.

You figured that they had gone to the lion hangars. Soon enough, all five lions were shooting out of the castle towards the planet.

All five of the paladins faces came up on a holographic screen in front of you, which startled you.

"There we go," Allura said. You realized that she had brought them up for you and thanked her with a smile.

"What's the situation Shiro?" Allura was bringing up screens all around her to monitor the paladins.

"We're taking a closer look right now. There seems to be an area up ahead where I'm guessing the Galra had set up their headquarters," Shiro said.

You watched from the side as they circled the area warily.

"Is there anything I can do to help," you asked Allura and Coran. They looked at each other as if they were communicating without words.

"To be honest, there is nothing for you to do. This is a regular occurrence, so the paladins know how to handle this," Allura said with a shrug.

"What you can do," Coran added after seeing you deflate, "is watch them fight. This is a great opportunity to see them in action before we get the white lion."

"No pressure for us then," Hunk said with a laugh.

You had not thought about that. The idea of watching them made you more excited to get your lion.

Through the screens, you watched as they got closer to the surface of the planet, trying to find whatever was attacking them.

"Are we looking at the wrong spot? 'Cause I see nothing here that could have attacked us," Pidge voice crackled through the comms.

"How could we miss something so big?" Lance commented.

You looked away from the screens and out to the window, where the planet was floating right ahead of you. There was nothing happening on the surface that caught your attention.

"I don't see anything-," you started to say when another tremor shook the castle. It was more violent than the rest, making you lose your balance

"Shit!" You screamed as you fell down with a thud, your head hitting the floor.

"(Y/N)!" You vaguely heard Keith scream from your dazed state.

A sharp ringing was in your ears as you got up slowly. You tried to shake your head to get rid of the sound, but it only made it worse.

"Activate the particle barrier," you heard someone yell, but it sounded muffled and far away. You held your head in your hands to try and stop the ringing.

"-N)? (Y/N) are you alright? I need you to answer me," someone said to you. A hand was shaking your shoulder gently, which helped you come back to your senses. 

You saw Coran's worried face in front of you and could not help but smile at how he cared for you. His concern wavered slightly as he saw the grin on your face.

"I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me. But what happened?" you asked him with furrowed eyebrows. 

"I think that will answer your question," Allura said, pointing outside.

You turned and saw a gigantic metal robot flying in front of the castle. A light in the middle of its chest grew brighter before shooting off a beam towards the castle.

"I think we found what we're looking for," you said weakly.

From behind the robot, you saw five lions flying to you. 

"What the hell? Where did that come from?" Hunk screamed.

As the lions got closer, the robot seemed to sense their presence. It turned around and averted its attention to the lions instead.

"Watch out!" Shiro called out just as a beam shot out from its chest again. Keith and Lance, who were in the beam's path, swerved out of the way just in time. You watched as the beam hit a space rock, making it explode.

"Please be careful," you said to quietly, more to yourself than to the others. You did not want to distract the paladins from destroying this thing.

Fromt the corner of your eye, you saw Kieth smile from his lion's cam. "Don't worry. This'll be over before you know it. Just wait a little bit longer," he consoled.

Even when he was fighting, your boyfriend never failed to calm you down. No wonder you loved him.

"Allura, Coran, I need you to distract the robot while we form Voltron," Shiro commanded.

With a nod, the Alteans went to their stations. In an instant, the castle was shooting at the robot, which got its attention.

You felt the swerving of the castle as Allura tried to dodge the attacks created by the giant robot. From the back of your mind, you wondered how you were able to feel the movement as you were in outerspace, but you decided to ignore the science behind it.

You continued to watch as Allura and Coran fought the robot. You knew that you would soon be part of this team. It made you think about the future to come.

The idea of being a paladin excited you, there was no doubt about it. But could you handle all of it? All of this fighting and protecting that came with the job seemed a bit much.

You were always able to defend yourself. As a kid, your dad had taught you self defence as a precaution. It came in real handy at times, especially against the perverts in the garrison who were too touchy for your liking.

But would you be able to fight? To iniate a fight against someone, to hurt someone on purpose?

Did the paladins really have the good morals that they preached if they had to fight like this?

As soon as that thought crossed your mind, you shook it away from you. That was not you thinking, that was the months of being held captive talking.

You decided to tune in back to the fight, and just in time too. You watched as Voltron brought up a shield to defend themselves from the beam being aimed at them. It was relentlessly shooting at them, and your friends looked like they were having trouble.

"Shit," you whispered under your breath. You looked around for anything that could help them, anything at all. A clue or a way to defeat this giant robot.

Looking at the robot itself, you noticed that it always moved in a way that it was facing both you and Voltron, never showing its back to you. Understandable, as that was a rule in fighting. However, the metal that made up the robot looked strong enough to survive more than a few hits from both Voltron and the castle. It was hiding something on its back.

"Allura," you called out to the white haired girl. "Try moving the castle to the left, so that we are on either side of the robot. I think its weak spot is its back."

"Good thinking (Y/N)!" Allura maneuvered the castle as you told her to, making the robot turn to you. It shot another blast at you, which you were hoping for.

"Shiro! Attack its back! The weak spot has to be there," you called out to the paladins.

You watched as a huge gun appeared out of nowhere into Voltron's hands. As quick as possible, it shot out a single laser bullet towards the metalic robot.

Upon contact, the robot creaked back as if shocked. It arched its back in an almost human way, which unnerved you.

A second later, the robot exploded. The light from the explosion illuminated your face, the bright glow giving you a bit of warmth.

"Good job team," Shiro congratulated everyone. You were estatic. You helped bring down your first monster, and you did not even have a lion yet.

"You did amazing (Y/N)!" Allura came up from behind you and threw her hands around your neck. You let out a laugh as you almost tumbled from her added weight. 

"I can't believe we just did that," you said. From the screens floating above you, you saw Keith staring at you. He had such a proud look in his eyes.

The lions dismantled from Voltron and started flying back to the castle.

"That was some really quick thinking (Y/N). Not much has changed since your garrison days," Shiro commented. "I'm proud of you."

The sudden praise caused heat to rise on your face. "Thank you. Gosh, this is making me really excited."

Laughter came through all five comms from your statement, and you laughed with them.

It kind of felt like you were part of a family.

With mirth shining in your eyes, you almost did not notice the space debris slowly getting closer to planet in front of you.

"Um, guys? Is the debris supposed to get that close to the planet?" you questioned.

"Oh no, the gravity from the planet is pulling in the space debris. Someone could get hurt!" Pidge called out.

Just as Pidge had said that, a red figure darted out to chase the debris. It took you a few moments to figure out who that was, but when you did you shouted out in horror.

"Keith no! Don't do it."

Keith ignored you. You cursed his stupid heroism. Could he not be selfish for once in his life?

The red lion stopped itself in between the oncoming space debris and the planet. He let himself get hit by the metal to slow down its falling.

You watched with bated breath, hoping that he would be okay.

Slowly, the lion hit the surface of the planet, stopping what could have been a major disaster. You let out the breath that you were holding it in, but only for a second.

You saw Keith get out of the lion. He seemed to think that all was clear. From the lion's camera, you saw a group of aliens looking at Keith, huddled together. He calmed them down and offered reassurance, which was only short lived.

Although he stopped that giant piece of metal from hitting the surface, there were still other pieces coming down.

"Keith! Watch out," Shiro yelled. Another big piece, albeit smaller than the one Keith stopped, was coming straight for them.

Keith sensed it quick enough to push everyone out of the way to the safety of his lion. The piece hit the ground right beside him and broke apart everywhere.

A metal shard zoomed to Keith and lodged itself to his side. A shout of pain echoed through the comms and made your heart stop.

_"NO!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back, back again.
> 
> I guess you guys could tell by now that I do not have a post schedule. The chapters come out whenever I finish them.
> 
> Also, if I don’t post next week I just want to say happy holidays!
> 
> See you in the next chapter ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of blood

You could not remember how you got to the planet's surface.

From what your friends had told you later on, Allura had dragged you out of the bridge to a hangar far down in the castle. She threw a helmet on you before bringing you to a pod, which brought you down to the planet.

You tried to process what had happened. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Where did it go wrong?

The pod landed on the soft ground not even seconds after it was launched.

You ran to where the red lion was standing protectively over Keith. It was not letting anyone close to its paladin, and growled at the aliens that Keith had saved when they got too close.

It was understandable the lion was worried about its paladin, but at the rate that he was bleeding out, there was a chance that he could die.

"(Y/N)!" You heard someone yell your name. You turned to see the other paladins run towards you, worry etched on their faces.

A sob that you were trying so desperately to hold in escaped your lips as you ran towards them, meeting them in the middle. Shiro was already waiting for you with open arms, and you fell into them as you cried.

You were scared for Keith's life. Everything was going too fast. He was bleeding out and his lion was stopping them from helping him. You did not know what to do.

"We'll save him (Y/N). He'll be fine," he said into your ear. He rubbed your back comfortingly as your cries subsided slightly.

You sniffed and pulled away to rub at your eyes. "Yeah," you nodded. "He'll be fine." You were not too sure who you were trying to reassure, Shiro or yourself.

In honesty, you did not know if he was going to be fine. It looked really bad from where you were standing. Blood pooled around him in a wide circle and his chest was barely moving.

Meanwhile, the other tried to get to Keith's unmoving form. They tried to bargain with the lion but it was not letting up.

It let out a large roar, and for some reason, you knew it was scared too. An idea formed in your head. You knew it was risky, and it may not even work, but you were starting to feel desperate.

You detached yourself fully from Shiro and approached it. Red growled in warning when you started to get to close to Keith, but you ignored it.

"Hey, remember me? I know we just met, but remember? I'm Keith's girlfriend. Can I please get him? He looks bad," you said gently. The tears were still running down your face and you knew you looked really stupid at the moment, but you did not care.

You did not know if your pleas were going to work. It was a desperate attempt to convince the lion to let you get to Keith. At this point, your heart felt like it was beating out of its chest.

To your surprise, or maybe it was relief, the lion purred at you and lowered its head. It trusted you after all. You took it as a sign to run to Keith.

Your knees skidded on the ground, causing the pants you were wearing to rip and cuts to spring on your skin, but you barely registered the pain. Your only thought was Keith and getting him to safety. Your hands were roaming all over his armour, feeling for anything in hopes that it will tell you that he was going to be okay.

"Keith? Babe can you hear me? It's me, it's (Y/N)," you cooed. His helmet had been thrown off from the explosion and a trickle of blood was sliding down his cheek.

You tried to ignore the metal sticking out of his side, instead focusing on his pale face and laboured breathing. Your hands and clothes were sticky with his blood at that point.

"It's going to be okay baby, we're going to get you all fixed up, okay?" You tried to reassure him, even if you did not know if he could hear you.

Fortunately, you got your answer. You saw Keith's body twitch slightly before he let out a soft groan.

"(Y/N)?" he whispered. He moved to get up before dropping down with a hiss of pain.

"Don't get up, you got hurt really badly," you said. You glanced at the metal shard at saw it had shifted into his body when he tried to move.

Your hands cupped his face so that he would not see the metal shard. If he looked at it, you knew that it would bring him into a panic.

"It hurts," he whimpered, grabbing your hands with his own. He was squeezing tightly and you felt your heart pang.

You knew that you had to take action quickly or else the injury could have a permanent affect on his body.

You turned around and looked for any of the other paladins to help you move him back onto the ship.

"Shiro!" you called out. He had been watching you from the side and came to you when you called. Shiro ignored Red's warning growl and knelt beside you and Keith.

"We need to take him to the ship," you said, worry evident in your voice. You felt Keith's fingers squeeze yours, and you could not help but feel grateful. Even through the pain, he always tried to make you feel better.

"We're going to have to take out the metal first so I can carry him to the ship," Shiro said. He looked at you and you knew what he was trying to tell you.

Hold him down and distract him. Make sure he does not move.

You nodded and looked back at Keith. His face was contorted in pain, and you wanted to just take away his pain yourself. "Hey babe," you said as you tried to think of anything to say to distract him. "Remember the time we tried to bake that cake for dad's birthday?"

His eyes opened and he shot you a confused look. "Where the hell is this coming from," he asked, his voice strained.

You let out a wet laugh, and was surprised that you still had tears left in you. "Well, do you remember it? How the cake was burnt when we took it out 'cause you forgot to set a timer? But dad ate it anyways, and we knew that he hated it but he ate every bite."

"Yeah," he said with a laugh. "It tasted so bad. Remember how we tried to make it taste better by drowning it in icing? It made the whole thing SHIT-"

Keith screamed as Shiro pulled out the metal in his side. As quick as the metal was out of his side, he applied pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

His face was covered in sweat and you knew how hard he was trying to not freak out by the way he was heaving in each breathe. You leaned down and kissed his forehead, muttering words of encouragement to him. 

"H-hey, (Y/N)? I think I'm going to pass out," Keith said with a groan.

"It's alright, you'll be fine," you said, trying to calm him down.

You pressed a kiss to his lips as he lost consciousness. His lips tasted of iron and salt, and you pulled away to wipe your lips of all the blood, sweat and tears.

"Let's go, we don't have any time to waste," Shiro said. He moved to pick up Keith, making sure not to touch his wound.

"Wait," you said, stopping him before he could pick Keith up.

You knew stopping him was a bad idea, and he needed medical attention immediately. However, there was something in the back of your brain that told you that there was something you could do to help.

A memory popped up. You were back on the Galra ship. An'itta, your little alien friend, was writhing on the table, holding onto one of her arms where there was a deep gash. She was wailing, begging for the pain to go away.

"Go on little hybrid. Remember what I told you. Just put your hand on her and imagine her wound healing." Grommol was standing behind you, his mouth near your ear as he whispered his instructions. His hot breathe on your ear sent shivers of disgust down your spine.

You did not want to follow him, but An'itta was in pain. You took a deep breathe put your hand on An'ittas arm. You saw her flinch at the contact and wanted to pull away.

"Don't make me say it again," Grommol growled. Your hand immediately went back on An'itta.

You imagined her cut healing, the wound closing up until it was as if it was not there to begin with. A wave of warmth traveled through your chest to your hand, and you felt it go through your fingertips and into An'itta.

You watched as the wound closed up like magic, your softly glowing hand spreading tingles to the rest of your body.

"Interesting," Grommol mused.

You shook your head to get rid of the memory and focused on what was happening in the present. Shiro was waiting for you to say something.

"I have an idea. Just bare with me for a sec'," you said.

You grabbed Keith's hand again and looked at the cut in his side. It was deeper than you thought it originally was.

Your eyes closed as you imagined it healing, feeling that warm feeling in your chest traveling to your hand again. This was not just some cut in an arm, so you tried to push the warmth, making it stronger.

You heard Shiro suck in a deep breath as you kept on pushing, trying to heal the gash to the best of your ability. 

The effort left you feeling drained. With a final push, you let go of Keith's hand and fell onto your bottom. You took in deep breaths, surprised that it took this much strength to heal a cut that size.

When your eyes opened, you instantly checked Keith's side. Where there was once a cut, there was nothing but reddened, smooth skin. The only sign that there was every a cut in the beginning was the blood smeared all over his armour and face.

"Wow, didn't know you could do that," a voice said from behind you.

You whipped around to see Lance, Pidge and Hunk standing above you, staring at you in awe. They seemed to have come closer when they saw your glowing hand and Keith seemingly healing by himself.

"How the absolute, legitimate fuck did you do that?" Lance asked with a wave of his arms. "There was a glow and then the cut was _gone_ and-"

Lance stopped as if he suddenly had an idea. A grin appeared on his face as he thought it over.

"Does this mean you're Rapunzel? What would happen if I start singing the song?"

Despite your exhaustion, you had to laugh at his antics. "Come to me when you get hurt and we'll test that theory."

The tension that was in the air melted away as everyone laughed. Now that Keith was not in danger, everyone seemed to feel relieved and let themselves relax.

"Paladins! Is everyone alright?" Allura came running from the distance with a worried expression but stopped short when she saw the smiles on your faces. She looked down with a confused face as she noticed that Keith was not bleeding to death.

"What happened? I thought Keith was in danger?" Allura asked.

"She was until (Y/N) upright healed him with her magic," Pidge said.

"Magic?" Allura looked to you in surprise. "Did you heal him (Y/N)?"

You nodded, wiping sweat from your brow. "I learned how to do it when I was on the Galra ship."

Allura hummed in thought. "Well, considering your DNA, it does make sense."

"What do you mean by that?" Shiro asked.

"(Y/N) is half Vex'ite, so it makes sense that she inherited powers from her Vex'ite father."

"Wait, but don't Vex'ite males get the healing power?" you asked. "Why would I have it? I don't have a dick in my pants."

Allura hummed in thought. "Admittedly, I do not know. You are the first human Vex'ite hybrid I have ever come across. I guess it is because you are a hybrid that you got a different power."

You shook your head and smiled softly. "Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad I have it or else I wouldn't have been able to save Keith so quickly."

You looked back down to Keith, realizing how lucky you were. If you had not remembered your power in time, there was the chance that he would not have made it.

Keith let out a groan as his eyes fluttered open. He looked at everyone's faces as they peered down at him with confusion.

"Am I dead yet?" he asked, making everyone laugh.

With Shiro's help, he sat up beside you. His hand moved to his side, expecting to feel pain, but was surprised when he felt nothing but his own skin.

"(Y/N) healed you buddy," Hunk answered before Keith could ask.

"What? Really?" He turned to you, and you gave him a grin.

"I have powers, did I forget to tell you?" you said with a playful role of your eyes.

Shiro, Keith and yourself got up from the ground. You looked Keith over, making sure that he was okay and not hiding any other injury.

"Well, now that that's over, I believe we should start looking for the white lion," Allura said, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Wait, can't we clean up first? (Y/N) and I are covered in blood," Keith said as he glanced down at his torn under armour.

You looked down and saw that your own clothes were stained with blood. Ew.

"We can help with that," a soft voice spoke from behind your group.

You turned around and saw the group of aliens that were native to the planet. They greeted you with bows and warm eyes.

"We are the Leonun Album. Thank you for saving us. Please let us show our gratitude and help you clean up," one said. He was presumably the leader.

You looked to Shiro for an answer. He smiled politely and nodded.

"Please, that would be much appreciated," he said.

The Leonun Album chirped happily at his answer. "Follow us, we will bring you to our village," the leader said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the new year!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: light make-out scene up ahead

You stared at the back of the T-shaped head that belonged to the Leonun Album in front of you, following his footsteps. He had no hair, so all you saw was his yellow coloured skin. 

The other aliens followed behind your group, talking to themselves in hushed whispers.

Your head was still throbbing slightly from the effort of healing Keith's wound. Who knew that healing would cause you pain? The irony of it all.

It was quite shocking to you the first time you discovered your powers back on the ship. So many questions were left unanswered as Grommol made you use your powers on his victims. Thinking back at it, he used you like a lab rat, only seeing you for your powers and not as a person. It filled you with bitterness whenever you had to use your powers again.

However, when you healed Keith, you did not feel the bitterness from before. You got to use your powers on your own accord, and on someone you loved as well. 

Speaking of Keith, you turned around to look at him, who was walking behind you. His face betrayed no signs of pain, but you knew how well he could wear his mask. Looking down, you noticed the skin at his side was considerably red, caused by him scratching lightly at the area.

You stepped back to fall in step with him, effectively covering the tear with your body from prying eyes. You felt little stares in the back of your head, but ignored it for something more important.

"Are you okay? Is it still hurting you? I can try to heal it again if its bothering you," you said in one breathe.

Keith chuckled softly and dropped his hand to take yours in his own. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. It just feels... weird, I guess?"

"Weird? Why?" 

"I don't know," he admitted. "I guess it's because it healed so quickly so my body is just getting used to it. I mean, a huge piece of metal was stuck in my side just ten minutes ago."

You let out a little sigh, not knowing if it was out of relief or worry. On the bright side, he was not feeling any pain. However, the trauma caused by that accident was going to stick, and you did not want him to go through that.

Another sigh escaped your lips as you looked forward, making sure to watch your step. The two of you will cross that bridge when you get to it.

"I said don't worry. It's going to be fine," Keith reminded you.

"I hope so," you mumbled.

You continued to walk forward, Keith's firm grip in yours. The other paladins talked quietly amongst themselves, occasionally looking at the two of you. It sent little shivers of self-consciousness down your spine. You knew that they were just worried for you, but since you had only known them for a day and a half, it made you feel uneasy.

As a way to ignore the feeling, you decided to scan the area around you. Tall trees surrounded the path you were taking. The canopy above you bent down towards the path and intertwined together to create a roof of leaves over your heads. A sliver of light coming through the gaps of the branches shined against your eyes.

Your ears caught the sound of a bird, or whatever bird like creature the planet had, chirping in the distance. It sang a beautiful melody that reminded you of the time you and your father went camping all those years ago. 

The smell of oak wood and grass hit you, and with the sights and sounds paired with the smell, it made you feel like you were taking a nice stroll with your boyfriend instead of heading to a village where you could possibly find out where the white lion was. It felt nice to ignore your problems for a little while and just enjoy the moment.

Soon, the density of the trees diminished. The trees scattered until you were in an open field and in the distance you saw a cluster of little wooden houses.

You saw a few other Leonun Album walking along the path. They bowed to the one leading your group when you passed by. 

Finally, you reached the village. Once you took a step into it, it felt like you were transported back to the medieval era. Women in dresses carried baskets on their hips and chatted with each other as their children ran around their legs. A boy was dragging a cart full of hay behind him while a girl was flirting with him. Vendors called by their stalls for customers to look at their products.

You saw a baker put his pies on the windowsill to let it cool. The smell of it wafted towards you, and you smelled the sweet berries that he had used for his pies. Your mouth watered at the thought of eating one of those pies.

"This place is so cute," you mumbled with a grin. 

Allura seemed to hear you and turned around. "It really is a beautiful place. It would make for a nice vacation spot, wouldn't it?"

You had to laugh at that. "Yeah, it really would."

The leader of the aliens lead to you to the middle of the village, where a building bigger than the others stood. Surrounding the wooden house was a group of Leonun Album, talking worriedly amongst themselves.

The leader stopped before them and raised his hand in greeting. You stopped right behind him, trying to hide your blood stained clothes from the others. 

"Now, why are you all standing here? Don't you have jobs to do?" The leader said in his deep, gravelly voice.

They looked up in surprise, the chatter dying down. One stepped out from the group, her bug like eyes shimmering with relief.

"Chief Kiris! We were all so worried about you. After we heard that the Galra robot had been launched and you and your kin were out of town, everyone was anxious for your safety," she said.

"We are fine," Chief Kiris told them. "These heroes, known as the paladins of Voltron, protected us from getting harmed by the rays of the robot. However, a couple of them need some tending to, so would be as so kind as to look over that for me Puella?"

Puella looked behind the chief and immediately noticed you and Keith covered in blood. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't notice. Come with me, I'll get you cleaned up."

She bowed to Chief Kiris before leading the way to another wooden home, her long brown dress swaying behind her. Eager to get out of your sticky clothes, you pulled Keith quickly behind you as you followed them.

"We'll go to my home so I can run a quick bath for the both you," she explained to the both of you.

"Thank you. We really appreciate this," you said in gratitude.

"Of course. I will do anything for the heroes that saved our chief's life."

Puella brought you to the back of her cozy looking two-story house and to a small bath house. Before entering, she looked at the two of you warily.

"I just want to know before we go in, are you two mates? I don't want to assume anything, but you seemed very close together from what I witnessed," Puella asked hesitantly.

You looked at Keith with a questioning look. What did she mean by mates? 

"I guess you can call us that," Keith answered. "We aren't really as bonded together as mates would be, but it's the same idea. Why?"

Puella looked even more uncomfortable from his answer. She wrung her hands nervously in front of her and toed at the ground.

"You see, I only have one bathtub. Have you seen each other... um... sans clothes before?"

It took a while for you to understand what she was trying to say, but when you realized the implications behind it, you felt your face heat up.

"I-... We kind of-" you stuttered in an attempt to explain yourself. Your hands waved frantically around as you tried to tell her without really saying the words.

"Yeah, we've seen each other naked before," Keith said without hesitation.

"Babe, what the heck!" you said before you slapped his arm. It left your hand stinging slightly. You had forgotten that he was still wearing his armour.

"What? It's just the truth," he said obliviously.

You sighed and shook your head. Your face was completely red at this point. No matter how much you loved him, Keith's obliviousness could be very embarrassing, especially in situations like this.

Puella coughed slightly to diffuse the situation before turning to push open the door to the bath house. Once inside, you noticed a simple looking wooden bath tub against the back wall. A little nozzle poked out above the tub with a cork stuck in it.

"To fill the tub, just take out the cork in the nozzle and plug it back in when its full. Once you are done, pull off the cap in the bottom of the tub. The water will drain through the hole. You can use that sponge over there to wash off the dried blood. There are a few cloths over there to dry up once you are done," she explained, pointing at everything as she explained it.

You thanked her again as she bowed to you before leaving the bath house. As soon as the door shut, you did not hesitate to strip of everything except your undergarments as Keith hurried to fill the tub.

You left the borrowed clothes outside the door along with his armour and jumped into the tub. A sigh of relief left your lips as you left the coolness of the water relax your muscles.

"Move over," he said, pushing you aside so he could get in himself. You giggled as some of the water splashed over the edge of the tub.

"Watch it," you said with a laugh as his foot accidently kicked at your stomach. 

Soon, you were comfortably sitting between his legs, your back to his chest. His arms were around your waist and he rested his head on your shoulder.

You closed your eyes and just about melted in his arms. With the adreneline out of your system, you realized how tired you actually were.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked softly in your ear.

You nodded. "Yeah, just tired."

He hummed in answer as one of his arms left his spot at your hip. You opened one of your eyes in surprise only to see him bring the sponge to you.

He took one of your arms and gently started to run the sponge up and down to get rid of the dried blood and dirt. You closed your eyes again and let him work his magic on you.

As he massaged your body, you thought once again about how lucky you were to have your boyfriend. Even after the freak accident that happened not too long ago, he was still caring for you and helped you feel relaxed after you healed him.

"What did I ever do to deserve you," you mumbled.

Keith chuckled and kissed your shoulder softly once, twice, before slowly trailing his lips up your neck to your mouth. 

"You loved me, that's what," he replied. You recalled you saying that exact line just the day before, which made you heart swell. 

You turned around and slammed your lips on his own. He grunted in surprise and dropped the sponge in the water.

"You know, we didn't get to finish what we started a while ago," you whispered, pulling away slightly to stare into his beautiful violet eyes.

"Tempting, but we're in someone else's home. What if they hear us?"

"We'll just have to be quiet then."

And just like that, your lips were on his again. You slid your hands up his chest to wrap around his neck.

"This is so risky, love," Keith said in between kisses, though his hands never left his spot on your waist.

His lips were wet against your own, so your kisses were sloppy and all over the place.

"What's life without a little risk," you countered back.

The air started to get heated as your kisses became more passionate. He started to fiddle with the straps of your bra, so you pressed your body more firmly into him.

After months of not knowing that the other was even alive, you both were craving each other's touch. It was like a fire was ignited deep in your chest, and it only roared louder when you started to kiss along his jaw.

Suddenly, you heard a knock on the door. You yelped and jumped off of Keith like you were just caught in the act.

"Keith? (Y/N)?" Coran's voice called from behind the door. "I have come with a change of clothes for you two."

You heard Keith groan in annoyance and you could not help but agree with him. You just wanted some alone time with your boyfriend, was that too much to ask for?

"Just leave it by the door, we'll be out in a bit," you told Coran.

"Gosh, couldn't we have just ten more minutes," Keith moaned in annoyance.

"I'm sorry babe. We'll finish this later, I promise," you said as you got up from the tub, giving him one last kiss.

You changed into the clothes that Coran had brought for you and waited for Keith to finish drying up. It seemed like Coran had taken your clothes and his Keith's armour after dropping off your clothes. Once you were both ready, you left the bath house to find Puella waiting for you outside.

"Ah, you're done! I was told to tell you to go back to the cheif's home once you cleaned up," she said cheerfully.

You thanked her and went back to Cheif Kiris's home. Once you two reached the front door, you hesitated in opening it. 

Once you walked past this door, you realized that you would learn about the whereabouts of the white lion was and you would become the white paladin. Even though you were excited about this before, it gave you a sense of nervousness as you thought about what the future held for you.

Keith looked at you and noticed your nervous expression. He leaned down to kiss your forehead and offer you an encouraging smile.

"Let's head into this together, okay?" he said.

"Yeah. Let's do this together."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited
> 
> I meant to post this a while ago but school got super hectic with the strikes and stuff (I live in Ontario Canada). Anyways, here you go!!

The door opened with a swing as you stepped inside the building and immediately scanned the room you just entered.

"-but the paladins of Voltron will be there when... oh, (Y/N)! Keith! Have you cleaned up already?" Allura asked you. She was sitting at the head of a long rectangular table in the middle of room. The other paladins were sitting at the sides, and Chief Kiris sat at the other end.

"Yeah. Sorry, were we interrupting something?" Keith asked.

"No, no, not at all," Chief Kiris said. He gestured to the empty seats at the table. "Please, join us."

You sat opposite to Keith, with Shiro to your left and Lance to your right.

Shiro leaned down to whisper into your ear. "How're you holding up kid?"

"Fine. Kind of tired, but fine."

"And Keith?"

Your eyes flickered up to your boyfriend. He sat up with a rigid back, his eyes focused on Allura. You saw how he waited for her to speak with a type of respect that you have not seen in a long time.

"I think he's fine too. I'm just worried about the aftereffects he'll have to go through after coming so close to dying."

Shiro sighed and looked at Keith too. "Yeah, I am too."

You pulled away from Shiro when you heard Chief Kiris speak. "I would like to thank you again for what you have done for me and my kin. Is there any way that I can pay you back?"

Allura hummed. "Well, there is one way. We initially came here seeking for something else, but were stopped when that gigantic robot stopped us."

"Ah, yes. That robot is dubbed MassDestruc by the Galra." Kiris sighed and shook his head, his eyes shimmering with what you thought to be fear . "They are situated on the other side of our planet. The robot was made as a precaution in case something would come to interfere with their research."

"Has anyone been harmed by them?" Shiro asked.

Kiris face dropped slightly. "Unfortunately . A dozen of the Leonun Album have been incapacitated due to resisting the Galra. They are healing, but it will take time until they recover."

A small feeling in the pit of your stomach ignited like a fire. Every time the Galra were mentioned, you were always reminded of their selfish wants and what it took for them to get it. Frankly, it made you mad.

From the looks of every one else, they seemed to agree with you. You saw Pidge's face contort into something resembling rage. Hunk frowned, his eyes furrowed. Keith tensed his jaw and closed his eyes, which you knew was a way of him holding back.

After a moment of wallowing in your thoughts, Allura spoke up. "What is it that the Galra have been researching in the first place?"

This question put a small smile on Chief Kiris' face, although it did not hold any happiness.

"They are trying to find the lion goddess. Some ten thousand deca-phoebs ago, she flew to our planet and crash landed in the middle of a field. She created a lightening storm that wiped out quite a lot of our peoples. To this day, the lightening storm is still raging. Legend has it that the only way to stop the storm is for a lady of light to visit the goddess and soothe her temper."

A lion that flew to the planet ten thousand years ago? It was not hard to connect the dots.

"What a coincidence," Allura said. "That is what we are looking for as well."

Kiris furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Allura. "What is your intention with our goddess?"

Shiro decided to speak up. "We have reason to believe that your lion goddess is actually another lion of Voltron."

Chief Kiris fell silent and just leaned on his elbows against the table. His bug like eyes looked over all of you as if he was in deep thought. When his eyes landed on you, you felt yourself squirming in your seat. It felt like his eyes were staring deep into your soul to try and find your true objective.

You were kind of worried that he would not agree with you taking their goddess, especially since the Galra shared the same goal. What if he did not allow you to bond with the white lion? Would your efforts have been for nothing?

The few seconds that the chief took to look over all of you felt like minutes. A bead of sweat dropped down your neck as he finally sat back in his seat.

"I see," he mumbled. "After all you have done for us, I cannot see why you would be lying. But how can you reach her? Only a lady of light can soothe the temper of the lion goddess."

You all grew quiet again as you thought that over. Who would that lady of light be? What did that even mean?

"Oh! I know!" Lance suddenly exclaimed, jumping out of his seat a little.

"Lance," Shiro said with warning in his voice. "Sit back down."

"Sorry," he said, though he did not sound remotely sorry. "But I know who the lady of light could be. It's obviously (Y/N). I mean, she did glow when she was healing Keith with her alien powers. And she is going to be the white paladin sooo..."

Keith opened his mouth to protest, but when he thought it over he could not argue against his idea. "Lance... is actually right for once."

"Hey!" Lance exclaimed. 

Kiris hummed in fascination. "If this is true, then I wonder..."

The chief reached down and took out a sleek dagger from a hidden compartment in his boot. He brought the dagger up in one hand and extended the other.

"If you are telling the truth, then I want proof before I can fully believe you," Kiris said, looking at you in particular.

"Proof?" you asked.

Suddenly, Chief Kiris swiftly used the dagger to slice the palm of his hand.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What the hell?"

"Why the quiznak would you do that!?"

Purple droplets of blood splattered onto the surface of the table. Kiris face contorted in a grimace, which made you shoot up from your seat, wobbling slightly from the sudden rush, and run to his side.

"In retrospect, I did not really think it through before I used the dagger," the chief said with a pained laugh.

"Sir, please give me your hand," you said. Though you were still a little worn out from healing Keith, you still had energy to heal this small cut.

With Kiris' hand in yours, you pushed the warmth towards your hands. The strain of it left you a little breathless, like you had just sprinted a kilometre (0.62 miles). However, the effort was worth it, as you watched the skin on the chief's skin mend itself.

"Oh my, such power," Chief Kiris commented. He brought his hand close to his face to inspect it, turning it back and forth in awe.

"You were supposed to sing the song," Pidge said with a chuckle.

You glared back at her, but put a smile on your face so she would know that you were not serious.

You went back to your seat, letting out a tired breath as you did so. Shiro's hand went to rub your back soothingly.

"Well?" Allura asked. "Is this enough to quell your suspicions?"

Chief Kiris nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, more than enough. I'm guessing that you will defeat the Galra staying here while you go retrieve the goddess?"

"Of course. As paladins of Voltron, it is our job to stop any terrorism happening here," Shiro said.

"Then as soon as miss (Y/N) has enough strength, we shall go."

"I don't want to go in that."

Everyone was in their respective lions, all waiting at the edge of the lightening storm. You stood beside Keith's chair, looking out in awe.

Through the cameras showing the other paladins' faces, you saw Hunk let out little tears in fear of the storm in front of you, and in all honesty, you did not blame him.

Despite it being a lightening storm, it was almost impossible to see what was inside. It was like a wall made of darkness was standing right in front of you. The occasional strike of light here and there gave you a vague idea of the field that laid ahead.

"That does look really difficult to go through," Keith agreed. "How are we supposed to fly through that?"

Coran's voice crackled through the comms from his spot in the castle. "I can't get a reading of the area. If you do manage to enter the storm without getting hit, you will be flying blind."

"Great," Lance drawled. "Flying through a lightening storm with no way of knowing where we're going. Such a lovely idea."

"Isn't there like a one in something thousand chance of you getting hit by lightening anyways?" you asked.

"Still don't wanna risk it."

Gripping the chair in front of you tightly, you looked through the darkness for anything. Maybe an opening or an area that was not so heavily shrouded in the shadows.

"What are you thinking (Y/N)," Keith whispered to you.

You shook your head and let out a sigh. "It's going to be really risky flying into that blind. We're going to have to head to the eye of the storm as quickly as possible."

He nodded and looked out the window as well. "There is a pretty big chance that we can get hit by the lightening. Red can only take so much damage."

"Then you better not get hit," you said with a slight giggle.

"What if I get a kiss for good luck?" He took off his helmet and winked at you.

You laughed and shook your head. "You're such a dork. We need to fly in already before the Galra can beat us to the white lion."

Keith fully turned around in his seat to face you. "Come on, just one."

"Babe, we'll have time for more than just a kiss later."

When his lips formed a small pout, you wanted to cave in so badly. "Ugh, fine."

You cupped his face his both your hands and leaned in. Your lips only slightly brushed his when suddenly the ground beneath you shook violently.

You yelped and grabbed onto the chair as tight as possible. As if on instinct, Keith instantly donned on his helmet and flew into the air. Red circled high as you tried to find the source of the commotion.

A few Galra fighter ships were aiming their guns at you and the team. It seemed that they had found you already.

"Gosh, why does everyone keep interrupting us?" Keith grumbled as he aimed the lion blaster at the ships.

"Keith, (Y/N), new plan," Shiro's voice boomed over the comm. "You two will have to fly in yourselves. The rest of us will be holding the Galra off while you get the white lion."

"Roger. Good luck," Keith said.

"Wait, just us?" You looked at the danger that was the storm. The lightening seemed to have increased in the few minutes that had past.

"I'm going in. Brace yourself princess, this might get a little bumpy," Keith said.

In one quick movement, Red turned around and flew head first into storm.

You let out a quick yelp as a strike of lightening almost hit the lion. You were not expecting this turn of events to happen. However, as Keith flew through the storm, you realized how ideal just the two of you flying in the storm was. If any of the others flew in with you, there was a much greater chance of someone getting electrocuted.

It was hard to hold onto the seat with all of the twisting around the lion did. The static surrounding you made the hairs on your arms stand up. You could only watch as Keith flew towards spots where lightening had already hit, as there was a less likely chance for the electricity to strike there again.

"Be careful," you screeched as another lightening strike came too close for comfort. You would never doubt Keith's instincts, but it was really hard to at the moment.

Keith grunted as he swerved to avoid another oncoming strike. "I'm trying," he gritted out through clenched teeth.

As you flew deeper into the storm, you noticed a large dark mass up ahead. As electricity coursed through the air and illuminated the dark mass, you realized it was a cave.

"Head to that cave over there," you said, pointing towards it. "We can rest in it while we try to figure out where we're going."

He nodded and dived towards the mouth of the cave. The cockpit shook as Red's claws dragged on the ground and little bits of dirt sprayed everywhere.

Red cleanly entered the cave and landed on the ground. You let out a breath you did not know you were holding and let go of the monster grasp on the chair.

"You and Red were so good out there," you said. "But don't you think it was good idea to plan out where we were flying instead of fucking _dashing through the storm blind."_

Keith scoffed and sat up, his arms crossed. "At least I flew us here safe and sound. I'd like to see you do that."

You just shook your head at him. "Whatever, we just need to figure out how to find the white lion in this storm."

He looked away, fully intending to say something back, when his jaw when slack. His arms fell down to his side, armour clanking against armour.

"I... I don't think we're going to have to figure it out," he said.

You turned to where he was looking, your eyes locking onto the blue force field outside. You let out a gasp, your hand flying to your mouth.

You were not expecting it to look so beautiful. The dream you had the night before did it no justice.

"We- we found it?"

There it stood, stunningly majestic.

The White Lion.


	14. Chapter 14

You stared at the face of the white lion for what seemed like forever. After all you had been through, it seemed like a dream to have found it so quickly.

"Holy shit," you muttered. 

"Yeah, no kidding," Keith said beside you.

After all those events, after finding out your true heritage and learning about the white lion only yesterday, after almost losing Keith even though you had just found him again, it made your heart pound with an unknown emotion. Relief? Fear? Exhaustion? Or maybe a mix of all three.

As you stared at it, you felt a sudden prickle in your eyes. Surprised, you brought your hand up to wipe at your eyes, and when you brought your hand back down you saw that your palm was wet.

Huh? Why were you crying?

You brought up your other hand and attempted to wipe away the tears that started to fall down your face, but more kept replacing them. A confused laugh left your lips as you stood there and cried.

"Hey, hey, hey. Why are you crying princess?" Keith wasted no time in trying to comfort you. He cupped your face in his hands and tried to wipe your tears with his thumb.

"I don't know," you admitted with a shaky laugh.

You leaned forward and just fell into Keith's arms. He caught you in his arms and held you tight to his chest, rubbing your back gently as you hiccupped into his shoulder.

Maybe it was the exhaustion that made you want to just close your eyes for a few minutes and revel in the fact that you found the white lion as he hugged you close to him. 

Maybe it was the relief you felt that finally put your mind in ease from the constant worrying you experienced in the past few hours. 

Maybe it was the fear that made you suddenly wonder if the lion was even going to accept you.

"We finally found it, so don't cry. You know how much I hate to see you cry," he whispered into your ear.

You blinked away the fresh wave of tears that threatened to spill and nodded against his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good now."

After making sure that you were not going to cry anymore, Keith kissed you gently before giving you a small smile. "Let's go."

Together, you exited Red's mouth and walked to the white lion, his hand nestled in yours. The blue barrier stood in front of you, illuminating both of your faces. 

As you reached the lion, you looked up at its face in wonder. There was something strikingly beautiful about it, but you could not put your finger on what it was that captivated you.

You wanted to get into the lion right away and just fly out of that cave, but as you looked around the particle barrier for a way in, you realized that you had a problem.

You did not know how.

You glanced at Keith with a confused look on your face. He seemed to understand what you were trying to ask.

"Just talk to her," he said, nudging you with his elbow.

Just talk to her. Alright, simple enough.

You cleared your throat and tried to fill your voice with confidence. "Um, hi."

The lion did not acknowledge that you were even standing in front of it. However, that did not stop you from trying again.

"Excuse me?" you called out a bit louder. "I don't know if you know me, but I was hoping that you could bring down the barrier? Our friends are waiting for us right outside the storm, and we could use your help. If possible."

This time, the white lion's eyes glowed and it creaked to life. It looked down at you for a few seconds as if trying to read your soul.

"Ah yes. You are the one I was waiting for."

The sudden voice in your head made you jump. You knew that it was just the lion talking to you, but it still made a small shiver run up your spine.

Slowly, the particle barrier was brought down and the white lion bent down, mouth open. You took it as an invitation to go inside and stepped forward.

"I'll be in my lion. Let's get out of here and help the others," Keith called out. You gave him a nod and walked in.

The cockpit slowly lit up just like it did in Red. It was slightly smaller than Red's, seeing as the white lion was sleeker. You walked around in awe, admiring the controls. It was hard to believe that all of that was there for you to use.

"This is amazing," you whispered to yourself.

"I'm glad that you find it to you liking."

You chuckled at the obvious pride in White's voice and turned around to sit in the chair, ready to leave that small cave.

And promptly screamed.

Sitting in the chair was a skeleton in white paladin armour. It had its hands crossed in its lap, the skull tilting to the point where it was barely balancing on its shoulders. A small bug with what could have been hundreds of little legs scurried from one eye socket to another.

You almost gagged at the sight and wondered why you did not notice it when you walked in.

There was only one other person that you could think of that the pile of bones belonged to. It must have been the former Vex'ite queen from ten thousand years ago.

You felt sorry for her majesty, but at the same time you were very disgusted as you picked up the armour and set it off to the side.

"Could have warned me you know," you grumbled to White. She let out an apologetic purr in your head.

After making sure that the skeleton was secured and would not move, you sat in the seat. In an instant, the chair forward towards the controls. You were quick to grab the handles that came out of nowhere. 

"(Y/N)? Can you hear me?" Keith's voice sounded through the quiet cockpit. A holographic screen of his face came up from your side.

"Keith!" You called out to him with an excited smile. "This is probably one of the coolest things I have ever done in my entire life."

He chuckled at your childish excitement. "I'm glad you like it. Anyways, we need to get out of here. The others are waiting for us."

You nodded, your excitement turning into determination. You had almost forgotten that the Galra were outside attacking the other paladins.

"We need to find another way out of this storm. Flying in blind was already risky enough, we can't do that again," you thought out loud.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure I can fly us through there again," Keith huffed offhandedly.

You rolled your eyes at him and continued to think of a strategy. There had to be another way out without the risk of dying again.

You glanced towards the mouth of the cave. Right outside of it, the storm continued to billow. You could hear the thunder roaring overhead. Seeing as you were about to fly metal space cats through the storm, the risk was just too high. Flying in unharmed was just a case of pure luck.

"Hey White, is there anyway out of this storm without a ninety percent chance of death?" you asked the lion.

"Yes. Let me take the lead," it said in your head.

The white lion leaped up and bolted through a corridor opposite of the cave's mouth. You trusted that Keith would follow you and let the lion swerve through the tunnel. Hanging on tight to the seat, you could hear the former queen banging into the walls behind you as your lion flew away from its home of ten thousand years.

When the white lion made another turn, you saw a dim light in the distance. As you got closer, you realized it was an opening to the outside.

"Good job lion," you said. It purred in gratitude at your appraisal.

You burst through the opening with Keith right behind you. The sudden brightness made you squint at the light in disdain. Rubbing your eyes from the harsh light, you looked around to find that you were close to where you and Keith had separated from the other paladins.

"Let's go find the others," you said, receiving a nod.

You flew back to where you began. As you flew you did not fail to notice the abundance of fighter jets littering the ground.

"Hey, we're back. What did we miss," Keith announced. His announcement was met with varying decrees of happiness.

"You found the lion? That's great!" Hunk exclaimed.

"And not a second too late." Pidge laughed.

"We can celebrate later. (Y/N), watch out!" Lance cried out.

At Lance's cry, you looked up and suddenly swerved to the side, avoiding a beam of light aimed towards you. Still not used to piloting the lion, it took some time for you to balance yourself.

You looked up to see a robot that looked identical to the first one flying in the sky. 

"What the heck? Another one?!" You flew the lion to Red's side, watching the robot charge up for another attack.

"Paladins, form Voltron!" 

You watched as the other lions disassembled and came together to form Voltron again. It was a sight that you were probably never going to tire from.

In Voltron's hand was the same gun that took down the first lion. You saw as the robot aimed its next beam to the paladins and almost cried out in concern when they barely missed the attack.

"The robot's weakness is probably on its back again. We'll do the same distraction manoeuver as before. (Y/N), can you distract it?"

"On it."

You flew the white lion behind the lion. Using your instincts and the lion's instructions, you shot a blast at the robot. It was not enough to destroy the robot, but it was enough to grab its attention. You were quick to fly away from its incoming light beam and shot at it again.

You almost fell out of your seat as you narrowly avoided another hit from the robot before steadying yourself. From behind the robot, you saw Voltron aiming its gun at the robot's back. You shot at it again to keep its focus on you and then turned the lion around.

You flew a safe distance away from the robot as the paladins shot at its back. Just like before, the robot arced its body in a creepily humane way. You could hear it creaking from where you were flying.

You watched as it shook for a few seconds too long.

One, two, three... 

On the fourth second, you closed your eyes as the robot exploded to avoid the sudden light. You felt the explosion reverberate in your chest and your ears pop from the sound of the explosion.

"Great job guys," Shiro said with pride in his tone.

You opened your eyes to see the remains of the robot falling towards the ground. Luckily, there was no one in the general vicinity, so no chance of anyone getting hurt like last time.

"Is that it? No more Galra robot or jets coming to attack us?" you asked.

"We managed to destroy their base before you guys came back," Hunk replied.

You sighed out in relief. "Good. I think I've had enough action for today."

The other paladins disassembled Voltron and you all flew your respective lions to the ground.

You stood up on wobbly legs as White touched down, the adrenaline leaving your body. "Thank you," you told her, patting the console with appreciation. She purred happily in your head.

You exited the white lion and were immediately bombarded by the others.

"You were a natural out there (Y/N)!" Pidge exclaimed.

You laughed at rubbed the back of your neck sheepishly. "I was? I was kind of internally panicking the whole time."

"No way, I would have thought that you've been doing this for years," Lance complimented.

A hand took yours, and you turned to see Keith smiling softly at you. "Good job princess."

Shiro came over to put a hand on your shoulder. "I'm glad you found it. Welcome to the team, kiddo."

You smiled at them all, a few tears appearing in the corner of your eyes. As everyone started walking back to the Leonun Album village to report to the chief, you looked at your new friends.

A fierce determination soared through you. You were going to work hard to become the best white paladin they had ever seen.

And for now, you were happy.

A blue face was the only thing illuminated in the dim room as it looked at the screen in front of it, the light from it increasing as an explosion filled the screen. The figure stood still as the lions, including the new white one, touched down onto the ground and the paladins walked out.

Behind the figure, a door opened and a nervous looking Galran soldier entered the room. "Um, excuse me, sir, Kragell sir? I'm afraid I, um, I came to deliver this, I mean, some bad news."

"Speak, soldier."

"Well, uh, the paladins of Voltron may have, um, may have found the white lion."

Kragell turned around to face the soldier, who started to shake. His face lit up in a smile that did not quite reach his eyes, and his hands came together behind him to hide the fact that he was also shaking, though not from fear.

"You speak as if I don't know that, soldier. Please, why wouldn't I know that. Tell me soldier, after many phoebes of building robots that can survive the storm, just to have it taken away from me in mere minutes, how do you think I'm feeling right now?"

The soldier looked ready to cry. "Um, angry, sir?"

Kragell laughed without any humour. "You are correct my dear soldier. I am feeling very, very angry right now."

With sudden, long strides, he stood in front of the soldier and gripped his fur with a smooth hand. He gave the soldier a false, closed eyed smile. "Do me a favour, will you. Go to planet A10XV7 and tell them to increase the quintessence extraction of the Vex'am by tenfold. Tell them that it an order made by me personally."

The soldier nodded as best as he could. When Kragell let go of him, he turned and ran out the door as fast as his feat could carry him.

Kragell turned back around with a hand running through his green hair to watch the paladins interact with the Leonun Album. Looking closer, he noticed how a certain red paladin interacted with the newest recruit and smirked to himself.

"Interesting," he murmured, watching as the human girl leaned up to brush a kiss on the red paladin's cheek before shutting off the screen and leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that!  
Well, I'm going on another two or so month break to plan the next few chapters. Make sure you guys wash your hands, stay inside and stay safe.  
Until next time <3


	15. ON HIATUS

Hey guys. Some news for you. :(

This story is going on hiatus for a few months. I don't really have an excuse, I've just been losing interest in this book. I also have major writers block and it's stopping me from continuing to write this.

However, I said hiatus, not cancelled. I will be back, hopefully by September. No promises though, since I'll be starting grade 11 by then (I'm so old ew (Even though I'm a year younger than my classmates)). I'll be using this time to re-watch Voltron and writing the next arc of this story. Don't forget about me, okay? Promise me, or else I'll get really mad. >:(

Also, I have a homework assignment for you guys. Yes, you!

"Snow's Saviour" is cross-posted on my Wattpad account. By the time I come back, hopefully this book will have 10k views. When that happens, I want to write a 10k special. Your homework is to ask questions that (Y/N) and the rest of the crew should answer. Be as creative, or as weird, or as freaky as you want. We'll answer all of them.

Drop your questions in the comments. I better get a lot. Keith is trusting you guys.

That's all for now. Stay safe, make sure you social distance responsibly, and hopefully I see you guys again when things are calmer in the world.

AnotherInsignificance, out. :)


	16. Special Chapter

"Keith, come look at this."

You held up a small device that was given to you by a sketchy stranger on a planet you had saved the week before. They had told you to keep it and expect something to happen in the next few days. The smart phone shaped device had started to make a beeping sound five minutes ago, and you were trying to figure out why.

"Is it supposed to make this sound?" you asked. You turned the phone back and forth to examine it.

"It's an alien device, do you think I know," Keith quipped, but came over to examine it as well. "Why would you accept something from a creepy alien in the first place anyways," he sighed.

"Well, I couldn't say no! That would have been rude," you huffed, handing him the phone.

Keith shook his head as he took the device from your hands. "Only you, (Y/N)"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!"

He ignored you and looked over the phone. Other than the ominous beeping, it looked like an ordinary phone from earth.

"Did you try, I don't know, turning it on?" He pointed at the power button and gave you a disappointed look.

You rolled your eyes at him. "You think I didn't consider that? What if it blows up in our faces?"

"Only one way to find out." Keith held down the power button until the screen on the device turned on. A white background with a V was the only thing you saw.

"At least we know it works," he shrugged.

"Yeah, but only that much. What if we just turned on a tracking device? Oh my gosh, are they coming to kill us? Keith, you're so stupid."

"I'm the stupid one?! You're the one who accepted it in the first place! I had nothing to do with it."

"You're the one who turned it on! If we get killed I'm breaking up with you in the afterlife."

"You can't break up with me in the fucking afterlife."

As you two started to bicker, Keith dropped the phone. It clattered onto the floor and started to buzz. Too caught up in your bickering, you did not notice as the screen of the phone got brighter. The V on the screen faded out, and in its place was the Voltron logo outlined in purple.

Suddenly, the buzzing and beeping of the phone stopped. The light of the screen increased to an unbearable glare, making you and Keith stop fighting.

"Oh quiznak, it's going to blow up." You hid behind Keith and prepared for the worst.

The light dimmed down, and you watched in fear, which quickly turned into awe, as the Voltron symbol seemed to magically float off of the screen and float in the air in front of you.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the heck is happening?!"

Instead of answering, you got up from you spot behind your boyfriend's back to examine it.

"What if I touch it?"

"For the love of all things holy, don't touch the floating V."

"Too late." With one finger, you poked the floating V.

A yelp emitted from the phone speaker and the V flew away from your touch, hovering a little ways above your head. Your finger still pointing out in front of you, a dumbfounded look crossed your face "It flew away," you said stupidly.

"Yeah, if someone were to poke you awake you'd want to fly away too." A little voice came from the phone as the V faced you. You felt like you were being judged by it, which creeped you out.

"Uh, who are you?" Keith got up from the bed and picked up the phone, holding it as if he was on a video call with someone.

"Ah, wait, you must be Keith, the red paladin! And that means you're (Y/N), the white paladin! I'm so sorry, where are my manners," the V said, flying up to you two. "I'm a human girl from earth. You can call me A.I, for AnotherInsignificance. I had hoped against hope that you would find this one day."

"And what exactly is this?" you asked.

"Well, back on earth, there's a small group of people that are huuuuge fans of you guys and the other paladins. As a representative of that group, I decided to have some friends help me program this phone so that I would be able to contact you through my own device. I'm surprised you found it, I sent it out only a few months ago.

"Anyways, I created this so that my group of fans and I can ask questions to satisfy our curiosity. I have a small list here that I've been dying to ask, so would it be too much trouble for you guys to answer them?"

You looked at Keith, doubt clear on your face. Could you trust this device and the person behind it? It was a little too suspicious for you.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Keith asked A.I.

"Hah, I know, you just met me so it'll be hard to trust me. But I'm telling the truth. I'm just a fan that wants to meet her idols, ya' know? And it's perfectly fine for you to say no. I will understand."

You did not know if it was the way that the girl just so readily accepted your suspicions or if it was the pure dejectedness in her voice, but you wanted to make her feel better and answer the questions she had.

"Fine, fine, we'll answer them," you said with a sigh.

The floating V seemed to perk up before flying around in happy little circles in the air. "That's great! Thank you guys sooo much. Ok, I will be sending the list your way. If you could, just film yourselves on the phone and send it back once you're done, okay? Bye!"

And just like that, A.I. disappeared. In her place, a list of questions popped up.

After propping up the phone against a wall and sitting on the floor opposite it, you met Keith's eyes, looking for an agreement to do this. With one nod of his head, you set up the phone and smiled at the camera. "Ok, let's do this."

***SOURCE: "Voltron Cam 1" by Keith and (Y/N). Edited by A.I.* **

**"This one is for both Keith and Y/N. What's your favourite trait about the other person? Physical and personality.** {@sliversofadream } "

"For physical, it has to be his hair. Can you see this beauty? I love it," you said. You picked up the phone to point it straight at Keith's hair.

"(Y/N)!" Keith blushed and tried to push you away.

"No baby let them see my love for you."

After a quick game of push and pull, the phone was put down to see Keith's head on your shoulder, your hand running through his hair.

"It's just so soft. Back when we were kids, I would always run my fingers through his hair just like this. It helped to calm him down a lot when he was still in the foster program. There weren't many good families..." You trailed off and stared sadly at the top of Keith's head.

"Hey, we talked about this. No mentioning them," Keith said with a slight pout in his voice. He took the hand that was not currently in his hair up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

Your face turned slightly red before the video cut to you two sitting in a different position. You were now in Keith's lap, his arms circled around your waist.

"Well, my favourite physical part about (Y/N) has to be her eyes."

"But my eyes are boring."

"Your eyes are like literal windows to the soul. I can look at them and just know what you're feeling. Like when you're happy, they crinkle at the sides in a way that make me fall in love with you over and over. When you're angry, they really show that little flame in your heart by the way they shine."

The video jumped again to a few minutes later. Keith's hair was a bit more ruffled than it was before, and you were fixing your shirt.

You cleared your throat and smiled with a cringe to the phone.

"Ok, my favourite thing about your personality would have to be... hmm... the way you always try to calm me down before you take care of yourself. It's reckless, sure, but super endearing." You kissed his cheek, not missing the way the tip of his ears were red.

"My favourite thing about you is your spirit. Ever since we found you on that ship, you showed such determination to everything in your path. You're kind of my hero, to be honest."

"Aweee, babe!"

**"Okay, I think I got one--this is something I have wanted to ask Keith for a long time. "Who gave you permission to be so hot?"** {/my_little_epona}"

You laughed and turned to look at Keith, who's face was about to burst from how red it was, making you wheeze and fall out of his lap.

"Thank you, I guess?" Keith refused to look at the camera, instead looking at you as you about died on the floor.

"I really picked a good one, didn't I?" You winked at the phone, still giggly as you crawled back into Keith's lap, his arms automatically hugging you again.

However, in a second, your expression changed from one of mirth to rage. "By the way, if any of you crush on my boyfriend, I will give you hell," you added with a small glare.

**"how old is everyone?? like idk if they ever said old how everyone was in the show** {wandy1okay}"

"Wait, we're a show?" You looked at Keith, who only gave you a shrug in answer.

"Well, I don't really remember how long it has been since we left earth, but Keith and I are eighteen. So, technically in terms of law or whatnot, it's definitely legal for us to have se-"

"Anyways," Keith interrupted, putting his hand on your mouth. "Yeah, we're both eighteen. From what I remember, Lance and Hunk are both seventeen, Pidge is fifteen, and Shiro is twenty five."

At that moment, you licked his hand, making him let go of your face with a shout. "That's right. And Keith is wrong, Shiro is not twenty five. He is six."

Keith lightly shoved at you, making you giggle. "Just because he's a leap year baby doesn't mean he's actually six. You just really like to make fun of him don't you."

"Of course I don't like to make fun of him. It makes me feel bad to bully a toddler."

He rolled his eyes at you and jabbed your side with his finger, making you yelp, before continuing. "Allura and Coran's ages are kind of hard to tell, because they've been asleep for approximately ten thousand years. We were never told a certain number of years."

You put your hand on your chin and hummed in thought. "I guess Allura is physically around our age, she's never actually told us. Coran, hmm, looks about in his thirties in human years, but I think he told us a while ago that he is actually six hundred or so years old."

"Alteans, man."

You shrugged at the phone with a weary smile. "Alteans, man."

**"what did y/n go to the garrison for?? like was she a pilot** {wandy1okay}"

"Yeah actually, I was a pilot. One of the best ones in my class might I add. Me and my team were the best there was."

"She's lying," Keith staged whispered to the phone. "She was really good, sure, but not the best, and her teammates were absolute bitches."

"I-... You know what, I can't say anything, you are completely right." You rubbed the back of your neck. "Yeah, I was definitely not the best. Keith was, by far. You should have seen him. He aced those tests like it was nothing. I was known as 'Keith's best friend-slash-girlfriend' there. I mean, my grades were really good, because I worked hard to get them, but Keith was a prodigy."

"Not to mention that her teammates never seemed to improve in the years that we attended. They were really rude to (Y/N) for absolutely no reason." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Actually, no, there was a reason." You fiddled with his fingers, a small frown on your face. "Brianna had a crush on you for the longest time."

Keith looked at you in surprise. "No way."

You chuckled under your breath. "Yes way."

**"I have a question unrelated to the two, what did they do to the skeleton.** {Imnotfreeimashley}"

"Skeleton? Do you mean the Vex'ite queen's skeleton?" You asked. "I don't know how much of the show or whatever had showed what we did to it, but I guess for 'spoilers' sake I won't say anything."

"I will say though, cleaning the suit was horrifying," Keith said with a shudder.

You shuddered with him. "I will have nightmare forever. So. Many. Bugs."

**"Why did the galra take y/n??** {Cyberbxbe}"

You read the question once, twice, before turning slightly white.

"Um, I don't really, uh, I don't want to talk about it." You hugged yourself around your stomach and leaned into Keith's arms a little more.

He sighed and held you protectively. "You're okay, princess, I'm right here."

The screen turned black for a minute, and words appeared in your place.

**This was a sensitive question for the pair. More will be revealed later on in the story, but they chose not to talk about it on camera. Thank you for your understanding. - AnotherInsignificance**

The camera turned back on again.

"Ahem, sorry guys. That last question kind of hit like a truck." You were sitting beside Keith again, wiping your face with one hand and holding Keith's with the other.

"Anyways, those are all of the questions. Thanks for asking them, they were fun to answer," Keith said with a small smile.

You smiled slightly at that too. "Yeah, I really enjoyed doing this. It's too bad that there weren't more. This was funner than I thought it would be. Shout out to, uh what was her name... AnotherInsignificance? Yeah, shout out to her for bringing the answers out here for us."

"I definitely would do this again. It's been real, guys."

You both waved at the camera, and the screen blinked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter for you kids. I posted this on my Wattpad account too, so that's why it's a different chapter than what I would normally post. Thanks to everyone who waited for my update, you guys are the best. I'm not too sure when chapter fifteen is going to come out, since I have so many side projects that I want to work on, but hopefully it will be soon.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, and make sure you stay safe out there my children, especially those who started school already. Social distance, wash your hands frequently, and make sure you are careful. See you guys next time!


End file.
